Cry Wolf
by The Raven At Her Writing Desk
Summary: A former human turned monster is forced to flee into Mt. Ebott after being bitten by a feral werewolf. In her panic, she falls down a hole and is knocked unconscious. When she wakes, her shoulder is in severe pain and her memory is foggy. She doesn't know it yet, but her whole world is about to be flipped upside down.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Pitfall**

Grass and dead leaves flew beneath her. Her heart was facing and her shoulder hurt like all hell. Blood stained through her grey shirt and tears had begun to pool in her green eyes. Growling could be heard from behind her, along with the sound of thudding paws. She dared not look back over her shoulder as she sped forward, darting into the nearest thing she thought she could hide in. This happened to be a cave in the side of a large mountain, and it looked dark enough to hide herself in the shadows. Looking nowhere but forward, she sprinted inside, only making it a few feet before she tripped over a stalagmite and falling forward. She braces to hit cold, hard rock, but it never came. She just kept falling and she let a cry of surprise escape. With a loud thud, she hit something not too hard, but not too soft, and then her world blacked out.

It was a while before she stirred, groaning in pain as her head and shoulder hurt, and her vision was a bit fuzzy. With shaky arms, she pushed herself up off the floor, which appeared to be covered in...flowers? She rubbed the back of her head, only to find that she was greeted with fur. Knitting her brow together in confusion, she ran her hand down to her neck, thinking maybe she had just touched her auburn-red hair. Nope. Still furry. Utterly confused, she looked down at herself, and then reality hit her like a freight train. Her body was covered in light blonde fur, save for her chest and belly, which were white. Clawed fingers poked through her black gloves and she crossed her eyes to see that she now had a long muzzle, a dark raspberry nose sitting at the end of it. Eyes widening in panic, she then looked behind her, finding that she also had a bushy tail. Now thoroughly freaked out, she looked around rapidly for a way up, but only found steep cavern walls with seemingly no possible footholds. Great. She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her muzzle, trying to recall all the details previous to her fall. She was strolling through the woods a little ways from her small home town, when she was attacked. She was bitten on her left shoulder from behind and then she was chased into the mountain. Then it hit her. She had lycanthropy. She got it through the feral werewolf's saliva that had gotten into the wound.

"Shit." she sighed, flopping onto her back and looking straight up at the hole where she had fallen through. Tears unconsciously began to pool in her eyes and one ran down her cheek as she let out a quiet sob. She rolled onto her stomach and hid her face in her arms. She cried until sleep took her over and she slipped into a light sleep, forgetting that she was lying at the bottom of a pit in the side of a mountain, with no cell phone and no one knowing she was gone.

It seemed like an eternity before she blinked back into reality. She was still furry and wolf-like, but at least she got some sleep in. She pushed herself back up onto her knees, and sighed, looking around with a hopeless expression. She eventually rose to her feet, which were now large and paw-like, and began walking slowly into the cavern, looking for a possible way out. Then a voice made her freeze in her tracks.

"Howdy!" The high-pitched, all-too-cheery voice greeted. Swallowing a lump in her throat, she slowly turned to face the speaker.

TOO BE CONTINUED...

 **Note: Cliffhanger! Although it's fairly obvious who greeted her. ;3 Anyways, sorry for the shortness of this intro chapter. I've been extremely busy as of late and haven't had much down time for writing deeply. Anyways, my OC's name is** **still in the works, so it won't be introduced until next chapter. ^^' Thanks for reading! 3**


	2. Into the Ruins

**Chapter 2**

 **Into the Ruins**

"Howdy!" An all-too-cheery voice greeted from behind her. Gulping loudly, the she-werewolf slowly turned around to greet the high-pitched voice. She scanned around a moment before being spoked to again. "Down here." She shot her gaze downward only to see a small yellow and white flower. "I'm Flowey. Flowey the flower." He greeted. She didn't speak, but just stared blankly, unsure of what to think. "I've never seen YOU down here before. You must be new... Let me show you how things work down here!" he chimed. Suddenly, she felt a wrenching deep within herself. It tugged and pulled until she felt like her very life essence was being extracted from her body. She shut her eyes tightly and hissed at the new and intense sensation. When she opened her eyes again, she was greeted with a light rose pink heart that was floating inches from her chest. "This is your soul." Flowey went on to explain, but stopped and stared at it a moment. "That's odd..." Confused, she examined the heart more closely, carefully flipping it over. The other side was dark red, spider-webbing out from the top left side of the glowing soul. "Oh...you're not a pureblooded monster, are you?" Flowey's tone became a bit more sinister, a wicked smile tracing his mouth. "What is your name, mutt?" his evil smile stretching to reveal pointed teeth and his eyes darkening.

"Celeste." She stated, a bit insulted by his nickname he chose. The laugh that he emitted sent shivers down her spine, giving her goosebumps. It was cold and creepy and filled with bad intentions.

"How appropriate. Well, _Celeste,_ " he drew out her name, smirking at her before returning his "sweet" smile. "I think I can help you with your...problem." he offered, winking at her and sticking his tongue out. Raising a brow, she held her glare. Suddenly, little white seeds appeared around him. "These might cleanse your soul of any...pollution it may have picked up..." he giggled, sending the little white things towards her infected soul. Cautiously, she moved the soul towards one of the seeds, but when they touched, agony ripped through her body.

"Ah! The hell, man?!" she cried out in pain, glaring at the pesky flower. He just gave another evil laugh.

"Idiot! Now let me finish purging that soul..." He smiled maliciously, holding the glowing heart in place while surrounding it with his seed things. Laughing once more, the circle of white pellets began slowly closing in. But just before they ensnared her soul, a ball of fire shooed Flowey away. Confused, Celeste looked around, her eyes resting on a tall, goat-like monster.

"What a pathetic creature, picking on the wounded and scared." she stated with a bit of irritation. Something about her voice was soothing; it was very motherly and warm.

"Thanks." Celeste spoke up, a bit more weary of "friendly" faces. The large goat monster smiled warmly at her and gave a small nod, but the smile quickly faded when she noticed the bloody spot on her left shoulder.

"Oh dear. What happened to you, child?" she asked, worry lacing her words. Celeste just eyed her, still a bit on edge from her encounter with Flowey. "Oh. Forgive my rudeness. I'm Toriel, keeper of the Ruins."

"Celeste..." the werewolf offered cautiously, but something about the older monster's voice was calming. "And I don't quite remember what happened... I kinda just woke up here." she shrugged, rubbing the back of her head. "And my head really hurts." she grumbled quietly. Toriel just looked her over before stepping forward, causing Celeste to flinch back at the sudden advance.

"I wish not to harm you, child." Toriel soothed, offering a large paw-like hand to the younger monster. A bit hesitant, Celeste slowly extended a small clawed hand to take Toriel's, a bit wobbly on her paws at first. "Come. You must be quite hungry." Celeste hadn't realized it, but she actually _was_ quite hungry, and Toriel didn't seem like a cruel monster.

"Well, I _am_ a bit hungry..." she admitted, rubbing an arm sheepishly with a small grin. Toriel just chuckled warmly, leading her to some large stone structures that she assumed were the Ruins. Upon entering, Toriel opened the first door by stepping on a series of platforms. Great, puzzles. Celeste was less than thrilled when she was told that the only way to traverse the Ruins was to solve small puzzles.

* * *

Eventually, the pair reached Toriel's home. It was a quaint little thing for being in the midst of run-down ruins. Toriel insisted that Celeste rest in her love seat while she made snail pie for them both. Celeste cringed at the thought of eating snail, but agreed to it as not to insult her hostess. The living room was warm and cozy with a fireplace and some old books that had been worn down from excessive reading. Curious, she picked up one titled "The History of Humans and Monsters". Being a former human, Celeste had never heard of such a story in her lifetime. Probably because this seemed to have happened a long time ago. The tale was heart-wrenching and full of emotion. By the end of the short tale, she wondered if humans were the monsters. A sudden ding from the kitchen snapped her out of her thoughts as Toriel brought out a slice of pie for her.

"This is my favorite recipe." the older monster stated with some pride, watching Celeste intently. Not wanting to be rude, the werewolf mustered her courage and took a small bite. It actually was quite delicious, despite snail being the main ingredient.

"Whoa." she swallowed the warm baked goodness and licked her lips. "This is really good!" she giggled, her tail wagging involuntarily. Toriel smiled warmly and ate her own slice, engaging in conversation about several other uses for snails. By the end of the snack, something was nagging at Celeste and it wouldn't leave her alone. She needed to find out what exactly happened to her. She couldn't stay here forever. She hesitated before speaking up again. "Hey, Toriel?" she began, but was silenced by a raised hand from the goat monster.

"You wish to leave, do you not?" Toriel smiled, a hint of sadness in her eyes. "I understand. You probably need to get back home, do you not?" she sighed, setting their plates aside. "I understand. I've never seen monsters of your kind around this area before. You probably live elsewhere in the Underground." Not wanting to reveal her past humanity, she didn't exactly disagree.

"Yes, I do need to get back home..." Celeste stated, not lying but avoiding the whole "living in the Underground" part. Toriel nodded and rose from her seat.

"Come." she stated simply, leading the way down a flight of stairs. The two walked in silence until they reached a very large door. "This door will take you to Snowdin. You can probably find your way home from there, yes?"

"Uh, yeah. Definitely." _'Yeah, definitely not.'_ her conscience finished the statement for her in the back of her mind. Toriel sighed before turning to face her completely.

"Be careful, and take this bandage for your wound. Don't want it getting infected now, do we?" Toriel stated warmly, but her words were knitted together with slight sorrow. She was almost like a mother to the werewolf, and they had just met not two hours ago.

"Thanks. I'll never forget you, Toriel." Celeste smiled, nodding to the larger monster. The two exchanged a brief hug before Toriel walked slowly back down the hall, only stopping to wave one final time before watching the younger monster much open the door and step out into the vast new world that is the Underground.

 **Note: As promised, this chapter is much longer than the first. I've been quite busy and had some writer's block, but I think I got over that bump. I hope things didn't seem too rushed here, but I want to move the story along without lingering on small details for too long. Please review with any advice or constructive criticism! I love both of those things :) Thank you for reading and following and favoriting and all that jazz! 3 Love you guys!**


	3. Snowed In at Snowdin

**Chapter 3**

 **Snowed In at Snowdin**

Cold. That was the only word that came to her mind when she stepped through that door. Cold. A gust of icy wind seemed to be waiting outside the door for her as it blasted her in the face as soon as she peeked out. Today would've been a good day for a jacket, but unfortunately all she had worn were her black and now-torn black jeans, grey tank top, and pink and grey striped socks. Her black gloves didn't keep her fingers warm, as they now poked out of said gloves. Having fur did help, but the cold down here was so intense that it almost annulled the fact that she was covered in the stuff. With a shiver, she crossed her arms and rubbed her elbows, attempting to keep warm as she began trekking forward, snow crunching beneath her paws. The pads of her new paws were hyper-sensitive, not having years of experience to toughen, and this chilled her more.

"Shit, it's cold." she hissed, glancing up at the snow falling down. Suddenly, her toes caught something hard that was jutting from the snow, tripping her and causing her to slide face-first into the cursed white fluff. "God dammit." She picks herself up and brushes the snow off her face and front, glancing back at the stick and flipping it off before continuing on her way. She came upon a small bridge which appeared to have a gate-like structure going across it, but it seemed as though she could walk right through if she ducked under the beam. "The hell?" she questioned with a confused smile, walking across the bridge with caution and ducking under the beam, squeezing through the bars with ease. Shortly after crossing, she came upon what looked like a sentry-post with a random-ass lamp sitting in front of it on the ground. _'This place just gets weirder and weirder...'_ she thought, rolling her eyes and walking up to the stand with caution. She looked around, but saw no one...Then there was snoring. Utterly confused, she bent over the counter to get a better look at the other side. She almost jumped back when she saw what was sleeping on the other side. He appeared to be a small skeleton, just taking a nap at his post. Oddly enough, she couldn't help but smile with confused eyes as she thought about how to approach him.

"It's rude to stare." he suddenly chimed, seeming to know what she was thinking. She squealed reflexively and jumped back, eyes wide with surprise.

"Jesus Chirst! Not cool, man!" she huffed, fixing her shirt and crossing her arms.

"I dunno, it seems pretty cool out here to me." he shrugged, his grin widening. Oh. My. God.

"Did-...Did you just...Was that a pun?" she asked in disbelief, fighting a smile.

"What, I didn't hit your funny bone?" he pushed, wanting to see that smile crack. She put her tongue in her cheek and looked up, trying with all her being not to give in. She was close, and he knew it. Thinking fast, he pushed his luck one more time. He gave a shrug and closed his eyes nonchalantly. "Eh, it tickled **my** ribs." She couldn't take it anymore, and a short-lived giggle escaped her. That's just what he wanted to hear.

"What are you, some sort of comedian?" She sighed, rolling her eyes at the shorter monster. He shrugged and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Guess you could say that. The name's Sans. Sans the skeleton." he offered a hand to shake. She stared at it and narrowed her eyes at him.

"What, is there a joy buzzer up your sleeve or something?" she smirked, only half-joking.

"Nope." he stated simply, still holding his hand out for her to shake. Hesitantly, she took it, only to be greeted with the sound of a whoopee cushion.

"...God dammit." she smirked, rolling her eyes again before glaring at him playfully.

"What? I said there wasn't a joy buzzer in there. I said nothing about a whoopee cushion." he smiled smugly, winking at her.

"Touchè." she smiled, pointing at him and crossing her arms back over her chest, rubbing her elbows as another breeze drifted through. The two stood there for a moment in awkward silence before she spoke up again. "So I'm a bit lost, to tell you the truth." she admitted, smiling sheepishly. He raised a brow-bone at her, his smile remaining.

"Yeah. You're not from around here, are ya?" he asked, his smile turning more into a smirk as he looked her over. She shook her head and bit her lip. "Yeah, I haven't seen ya around here before, and I know just about everyone who lives around here." he continued nonchalantly. "My brother and I live in a town called Snowdin. It's not too far from here. I could take ya there if ya want." he offered, shrugging and looking around at the snow.

"Yes please. I'm freezing my tail off." she griped, glancing back at said appendage. With a chuckle, he started walking, nodding his head in the direction he was heading. She sped up to catch up with him and then kept his leisurely pace, still keeping her arms crossed tightly over her chest. "Is it always this damn cold?" she mumbled, talking to no one in particular.

"Well, it's called Snowdin for a reason." he chuckled, glancing up at her. She was definitely not from around here. "You're really that cold?" She just nodded, her teeth chattering together for a moment. He looked down for a moment before offering his jacket to her. She just blinked, a bit shocked.

"Dude! Aren't you freezing?" she asked, looking him over. He just shook his head and shrugged.

"Nah. Bones don't freeze that easily." he handed her the jacket. "Besides, I've been living here for years. I'm used to it." She nodded and took the jacket greedily, slipping it on faster than she ever thought she could. It was so warm and fuzzy on the inside. Very warm. Did skeletons give off body heat? Hell if she knew.

"Holy shit, this is warm..." she gasped, snuggling her head down into the fluff of his jacket's hood. "Thanks."

"Eh, forgeddaboudit. It's _snow_ big deal." he stated, grinning wider as he shot her another wink.

"Pffft. This is gonna be like a thing with you, isn't it?" Celeste asked, rolling her eyes and smirking down at the shorter monster. He just shrugged, keeping his easy-going pace as they strolled along. The walk was cold and casual as they continued along the path, until they came upon a seemingly open clearing. Sans stopped but had to stick an arm out to stop Celeste from walking forward.

"Hold on. My bro has an invisible electric maze here. It won't shock us, but he probably still has the shock orb on him." He chuckled at the thought of his brother randomly being shocked, but brushed the cruel thought away and shook his head. "Just follow my lead."

"Why does your brother have an invisible electric maze? Isn't that dangerous?" she asked curiously, making sure to follow in his footsteps exactly.

"Oh. He wants to capture a human so he can become a member of the royal guard." he answered with a shrug as they reached the other side of the clearing. This made her a bit nervous. She was a human just the other day. This was the moment were she decided that it was definitely a good idea to keep that as secret as possible.

"Oh. You guys get humans through here?" she asked, smiling to cover her nervousness. He shook his head.

"Not for a very long time." he answered, sighing as he did so. She nodded and followed him along the pathway a bit until they crossed a long suspended bridge. "Welp, here we are. Welcome to Snowdin." he grinned a bit wider, watching her reaction to the bright lights and decorations. She was awestruck at the brightness of the little town. It reminded her of Christmas back on the surface. The wonder in her eyes made him smile more, feeling a bit of hometown pride welling up in his rib-cage. "Ya like it?"

"It's awesome." she sighed, admiring the way the lights glistened off the sparkling snow. She was so enraptured in the beauty of it that she had forgotten that it was quite cold, and a harsh chill rattled her to the bone. Then she smirked. "Hey, um, do you think we could warm up somewhere? I'm chilled to the _bone_ over here." she snickered, but with hopes he knew she was serious about being extremely cold. The pinpricks of light in his eye sockets seemed to get brighter and his smile widened before he laughed.

"Not bad. kid." he chuckled in between his laughs, nodding in the direction of a small grill and bar named Grillby's. She hastily followed him, eager to return the warmth to her thick pale-blonde fur. He opened the door for her, seeing as her hands were basically frozen, and followed her inside, the end of her tail tickling his nose area accidentally.

"Kid?" she scoffed. "I'll have you know I'm 23 years old." she pouted, crossing her arms and glaring at him. He just shrugged with an amused smile.

"Yeah. I'm a bit older than you, kiddo." he chuckled, raising a brow bone but keeping his smirk. She huffed and rolled her eyes, but soon relaxed at how warm the inside of the bar was. The two sat at the bar and warmed up a bit; well, mostly Celeste warmed up. Sans didn't seem affected by the cold hardly at all, which still baffled her. She ordered some monster drink that Sans had recommended, and boy did it have a kick. It was good, but holy hell was monster alcohol strong. She had gone into a coughing fit when she had taken her first sip, which, of course, amused Sans to the point of laughter. "Easy, kiddo. Don't hurt yourself." he had teased her. This earned him a sharp glare from her, but was soon replaced by a smirk as she took another more confident sip.

"I have a name, y'know. Remember? You asked for it back at your post." she rolled her eyes, glaring playfully at him. He just shrugged with his usual grin.

"You hungry?" he asked out of nowhere, but her stomach beat her to the answer with a loud growl, which made him chuckle. "Guess so." She smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of her neck. Being a werewolf was giving her ten times the appetite she normally had. There was going to be a lot she needed to get used to with this new monster body, including a voracious appetite. Sans ordered burgers for them both, and the fire monster behind the bar left through a door off to the left. The sign above the door caught her attention though, which read "Fire Exit". Clever. A sudden and rather lough slam nearly made her jump out of her skin as she whirled around to face the doors to the restaurant.

"SANS! WHY DID I FIGURE YOU WOULD BE HERE...?" A rather high-pitched and loud voice boomed as the mystery monster approached. He was a rather tall skeleton, about 6'4", and wore a costume with a red-orange cape and matching boots and gloves. He gave off an all-around goofy vibe which made Celeste smile. Her smile faltered when he abruptly turned his gaze to her, but soon relaxed as it went from scornful to friendly in a matter of less than a second. "WHY, HELLO! SANS, HAVE YOU MADE ANOTHER FRIEND?" the taller monster asked, some excitement in his tone now. Man, he was energetic.

"Yeah, you could say that." she replied, giving Sans a half-smile. She was cut off with a bone-crushing hug before she could give her name, letting out a gasp of surprise as the skeleton scooped her into his vice grip.

"Uh, Pap. She needs to breathe at some point." the shorter skeleton chuckled, smirking at the strangulated werewolf. She shot him a glare, but it was short-lived as she suddenly fell to the floor with a resounding 'thud'. She gasped and wheezed for a moment, saying her name in a strained voice between her breaths.

"Celeste-" She coughed, slowly picking herself up off the hardwood floor. "The name's Celeste." She said more clearly once she had collected the air back into her lungs.

"GREETINGS! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS. FORGIVE MY ASKING, BUT ARE YOU NEW HERE? I DON'T BELIEVE WE'VE SEEN YOU BEFORE." he remarked, still as loudly as when he entered, giving her a more curious smile now. Sans also gave a curious look, a bit confused as to how or why he didn't know her. The Underground was a pretty small and close-knit place, and he found it very strange as to how she had flown under his radar.

"Uh, n-no yeah I, uh-" She stammered, clearing her throat before smoothing her speech. "I'm a bit lost. I came from the other side of the big door back in the forest and I'm looking for a way back to the other side." She half-lied, hoping it seemed like a sturdy enough cover-up. Papyrus gave a sympathetic smile, but Sans just raised a brow at her, his smile ever present. It made it hard to tell what exactly he was thinking, and that made the she-wolf uneasy.

"WELL, THAT SIMPLY WON'T DO! I INSIST YOU STAY WITH US UNTIL YOU HAVE FOUND YOUR HOME!" the peppy skeleton beamed, earning uneasy looks from Sans and Celeste.

"What?" the two asked in unison, glancing at each other with unsure looks before returning their attention to the taller monster, whose friendly smile seemed to never falter.

"Papyrus, we don't have a guest room." Sans stated with a nervous expression, unsure of having an unknown monster stay with them. He still didn't know her full story and something about her wasn't sitting right with him.

"NOT TO WORRY! SHE CAN STAY IN MY ROOM! I SHALL TAKE THE COUCH!" Papyrus chimed, giving a proud smile. Celeste's jaw dropped before she quickly protested.

"No, I couldn't ask you to do that!" She gasped, thinking the option over quickly. "I-I'll take the couch..." She said, a bit more softly than her interjection. Sans just shot her a surprised look, not expecting her to take up on the offer. She noticed his unease, and gave a nervous smile of her own. "It's only until I figure out my situation, ok? You won't even know I'm there." She tried to sound assuring, hoping that she hadn't seemed rude. Something told the shorter skeleton that whole 'not even knowing she's there' bit was far from the truth.


	4. Welcome Wagon

**Chapter 4**

 **Welcome Wagon**

The sudden invitation had been unexpected, to be sure. But what was even more unexpected was when Papyrus had grabbed her hand and practically dragged her out the door of Grillby's, earning a surprised yelp from the werewolf.

"COME! I SHALL SHOW YOU THE HOUSE!" he had beamed, not even seeming to hear her protests. Eventually, she just gave up and let him drag her through the snow, an irritated yet amused expression playing on her features. Sans followed behind, a more unsure expression on his face. Celeste just gave a smile and a shrug, earning a shrug from the short skeleton in return. "I THINK YOU WILL BE QUITE PLEASED WITH YOUR ACCOMMODATIONS. I'VE BEEN TOLD I MAKE A MEAN SPAGHETTI." Papyrus stated proudly, smiling cheerfully as he unlocked the door to the quaint house. Celeste was just happy to get out of the cold again, stepping inside eagerly and rubbing her hands together to warm them. Looking around, the place was pretty nice. TV, couch, kitchen, and what she assumed what were their bedrooms on the second floor. It was cute...and warm.

"Nice place." she commented, looking at the skeletons with a smile. "So you two are brothers, I'm assuming?" she asked carefully, not wanting to make assumptions. They just gave her a quizzical look.

"WHY OF COURSE! DID WE NOT SAY SO BEFORE?" Papyrus asked, raising a brow at his shorter brother, who just gave another shrug.

"Guess not, bro." Sans answered simply, his smile ever-present. Celeste blushed lightly with embarrassment, scratching the back of her head as she did so.

"Heh. Sorry, I just wanted to be sure of what I was getting into." she explained, not wanting to be rude. "Anyways, I'm taking the couch. No exceptions." Celeste stated, crossing her arms and daring Papyrus to argue. He looked a bit irate but it soon passed as he gave a defeated smile.

"VERY WELL. BUT IF YOU NEED ANYTHING, DO NOT HESITATE TO LET ME KNOW." he chimed, placing a hand on his hip and pointing to himself with the other.

"Will do." she replied, giving him a salute and a nod. After a short tour of the house, Papyrus had decided it was dinner time, and took off to the kitchen, leaving Sans and Celeste in the living room. The short skeleton had sat down on the couch, clicking the television on and resting his free arm behind his head. Celeste smirked and strolled over to the two-seater couch, crossing her arms and raising a brow. "You wanna scoot over, Little Boy Blue?" she teased. This got his attention.

"Little Boy Blue?" he asked, raising a brow, but staying in his spot. Her smirk just widened, giving him a nod and an expectant look. He smirked and returned his attention back to the tv. "Didn't your parents ever teach you 'please' and 'thank you'?"

" **Please** move your bony butt?" she asked with an exasperated sigh, placing her hands on her hips. He gave an amused smile and scooted over half an inch, earning a glare from the werewolf. "More, I'm not THAT skinny." she joked, rolling her eyes.

"Clearly." he pushed for the joke, smirking up at her with a wink. Her glare hardened, but her smile remained. She wasn't fat, but she was heavier-set than most girls she used to know. Plus the whole werewolf thing made her a bit bigger in the thighs and shoulders, as well as a height of 6 feet.

"Fine. I'll just sit on you." she threatened, wondering if that would get him to move. Nope. "I mean it, I'll do it." she pushed, only half joking at this point. Still nothing. "Alright..." she sighed, moving to sit on him before he scooted out of the way, earning a victorious smirk from her. "That's what I thought." she teased, leaning back and crossing her arms. He just shrugged.

"Eh, I didn't feel like having two broken femurs today." he smirked back at her, only opening one of his eyes to look at her. Her victorious look turned back into a glare as her arms dropped into her lap and her ears tilted back in irritation. "Hehe. Hey, lighten up, kiddo, I'm just jokin'." he chuckled, setting the remote in his lap after finding a channel that suited him. Some comedian was on and he was pretty funny. He appeared to be a snowy bird-like monster with his face oddly resembling the pattern of a snowflake.

"So, you ARE a comic?" she asked, raising a brow at him and turning to face him more. He just gave her a wide grin, which made her think for a moment. Then it hit her. "OH MY GOD, COMIC SANS!" she blurted, going into a giggle fit. He chuckled at her giggle. It was pitchy and was almost a squeak at some points.

"Did you swallow a squeaky toy, by any chance?" he asked with a snicker. She just slapped her hands over her muzzle, trying to calm her giggles down. "I'm gonna call you 'Squeaker' now." he teased, jabbing her with an elbow.

"No!" she whined, crossing her arms over her belly where he had elbowed her. "Calling me kid was less embarrassing than that..." she grumbled, giving a pout that made his smile widen. "Why can't you just call me by my name like a normal monster?" she asked, glaring at him. He just shrugged. Some clatter in the kitchen snapped her attention away from the conversation, making her ears snap in the direction of the noise. "Uh, is he alright in there?" she asked, glancing over at the shorter monster before returning her concerned eyes back towards the kitchen.

"Yeah, he's fine. You should be here when Undyne cooks with him." he rolled his eyes at the thought of the two almost completely destroying the kitchen. She gave him a questioning look when he mentioned the fish-like monster's name. "She's a friend of Papyrus. Real abrasive and up-front. You'll like her." he explained.

"Ah." she nodded, relaxing back into the couch once more and flipping her bangs to the side.

* * *

Dinner had been done after about an hour, and Papyrus had called the two into the kitchen. Celeste sniffed the spaghetti curiously and scrunched her nose up at the smell of the pasta. The sauce smelled good, but the noodles were overcooked. She was no master chef or culinary genius by any means, but her experience with cooking ramen gave her a bit of knowledge with noodles. But at this point, she was so hungry, she didn't care how the pasta tasted. The sauce was a bit acidic though, and her mother always added sugar into the sauce to cut back on that. With a smile, she looked across the table at Papyrus, who was watching her reaction carefully. She gave a forced smile and thumbs up, coughing a bit as she swallowed the pasta creation.

"It's uh," *cough* "-got an interesting flavor, Papyrus. Just, maybe don't cook the noodles for so long next time." she suggested carefully, keeping her smile and glancing at Sans, who just smiled at her and kept eating. Hey, how did these two eat, anyway? Wouldn't it just go right through them?

"HMM. VERY WELL! I SHALL TAKE THAT INTO CONSIDERATION!" the tall goofy skeleton stated loudly, making Celeste giggle before covering her muzzle again, eyes wide. Sans choked back a laugh from the other side of the table. Papyrus gave her a quizzical look, smiling. "WHAT WAS THAT?" he asked, glancing at Sans.

"Nothing!" she quickly cut in before the short smartass could answer his brother. "It's just my laugh..." she mumbled. Sans smirked at her, but said nothing as dinner progressed. Eventually, the meal ended and Papyrus took care of the dishes, saying something about it being movie night and to wait on the couch. Celeste smiled and offered to help clean the dishes, but was quickly shooed out of the kitchen by a stubborn Papyrus. She giggled and rolled her eyes, glaring when she saw Sans in the middle of the sofa again. She walked over and stood in front of him, arms crossed and paw tapping with her yellow-emerald eyes narrowed down at him. He peeked an eye open and smirked before closing it again.

"Problem?" he asked, a smug tone to his deep voice. She just growled and squeezed to the left of him, making herself fit between him and the arm of the couch. How on earth were all three of them going to fit on the-

"MAKE WAY!" a hight-pitched male voice boomed from somewhere to the right as it's owner came speeding in. Papyrus dashed over and nestled on the other side of Celeste, pushing her and Sans to the right...and against each other. Celeste protested and Sans just looked annoyed by the shoving, but didn't complain about the tight space. Celeste, on the other hand, wasn't comfortable in the slightest. Their bones were quite hard and poked her sides unless she leaned a peculiar way, and she had to keep her arms either crossed or in her lap to avoid intruding the skeletons' space. Papyrus had asked Celeste for a movie preference, and she replied with horror. She loved slashers and other types of scary movies. The adrenaline rush always made her feel alive after a good jump scare. Sans chuckled at this and nodded to Pap to get his own personal favorite horror film. It was a monster movie with a plot similar to a few human horror flics that she knew. Papyrus asked her to get the lights and she was happy to get up and stretch before being trapped between two boney monsters for over an hour. She flipped the switch, and her eyes immediately adjusted to the dark room, which was not lit only by the television. Her vision seemed to have improved in the dark rather than in light, finding it much easier to distinguish things with shades of black and grey rather than bright colors. Must be a wolf thing. She then walked back over to the couch and hesitated before squeezing her large frame between the brothers. Sans just smirked up at her, the pricks of light in his endless black voids that were his eye sockets seemed to glow a bit brighter in the dark, giving him an all-around eerie look.

"What's the matter? Not enough room?" he teased, placing his hands behind his head and lounging back into the sofa. She just narrowed her slightly-glowing yellow-green eyes at him, no smile to be seen. Papyrus just glanced at her and then to Sans.

"HOW ABOUT YOU LAY ACROSS US? REST YOUR HEAD ON THAT ARMREST AND LAY YOUR LEGS ACROSS MINE. WE'LL BE YOUR SOFA! NYEH HEH HEH!" he chimed, patting his lap for emphasis. She was unsure at first, but the nervous look in Sans's eyes made her smirk as she did just that. She sat in the middle and then turned so her upper back was across Sans's lap and her legs were in Papyrus's lap, her head resting on the arm of the sofa. She flipped her long, auburn ponytail over her shoulder so it would rest behind her, swatting Sans in the face in the process and making him blow a few strands out of his face as he grumbled with annoyance. It wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world, but it was certainly better than being squished between them. With everyone settled, Papyrus pressed the 'play' button on the remote and started the movie. "NOW, IF YOU SHOULD GET SCARED, THERE IS A SECURITY BLANKED ON THE BACK OF THE COUCH IF NEEDED. I USUALLY HAVE TO USE IT WHEN WE WATCH THIS MOVIE..." he stated, an embarrassed yet serious expression on his features.

"Alright, Papyrus. Thanks" she giggled, rolling her eyes and smiling at him in a friendly manner. Sans just smirked, knowing that this movie probably would scare her, at least in some parts. The trio watched for a while, the movie jumping right into it as the beginning scene was a chase through Snowdin forest. Celeste's attention was immediately focused on the film, not expecting it to start with a chase, she tucked her legs up closer to her chest slightly, shifting her weight and notifying Sans that his assumption had been correct. Papyrus immediately took the security blanket and threw it over himself and Celeste, bringing it up to his face just above his nasal cavity. Celeste did the same, only she tucked it under her chin. Sans just smiled and returned his attention to the movie. The movie went on for some time, occasionally making Celeste jolt and Papyrus give a startled cry. Sans had almost dozed off once or twice, but was woken by the other two monsters. One particular jolt that Celeste had made caused her elbow to hit him in the ribs, making him jump in return, hissing through his teeth. "Sorry." she whispered, her eyes not leaving the television. He just glanced down at her and then back to the movie, shifting his weight back into the couch, moving his ribcage as far from her elbow as possible. She had jumped a few times after that, but thankfully she didn't hit him anymore. When the movie concluded, Papyrus was practically buried in the blanket, Celeste was tucked up staring at the tv with wide eyes, and Sans had dozed off.

"W-WELL... THE GREAT PAPYRUS NEEDS HIS BEAUTY SLEEP! GOODNIGHT!" the spooked young skeleton all but bolted up the stairs, taking his blanket with him. This made Celeste jump as the fuzzy warmth of the blanket was ripped away. She yelled a quick 'Goodnight' after Papyrus as his door closed, and then she turned to look at Sans over her shoulder. He was passed out, snoring lightly as he slept. She smirked as she carefully sat up, making sure not to nudge him too much. Once she was sitting right next to him, she leaned forward and brought her arms up in a menacing manner, preparing to scare him awake.

"Boo."

"EEP! FUCKING CRIMINY CHRISTMAS!" she yelled, jumping back and falling on her back at the other end of the couch, her head hitting the armrest with a loud bump. "Ow! Shit." she grumbled, rubbing the back of her head with a hiss of pain. Sans just smirked at her through lidded eyes, the white lights glowing brightly in the darkness. "Don't do that shit." She growled in a whiney tone, propping herself up on her elbows. He just closed his eyes lightly, his grin widening just slightly. She glared and sat up, stretching her spine and arms, causing several of her vertebrae to pop and crack as she sighed with relief. Sans's eyes snapped open and the little white lights darted over at her, his cheeks feeling a bit warmer than before. She then interlocked her fingers and stretched her arms out in front of her, rotating them and causing her elbows to crack as well, followed by another breath of relief. His eyes shot to the ceiling as his face heated a bit more, turning a light shade of blue in the process. He cleared his throat nervously and stood up, placing his hands in his jacket pockets.

"Welp, I'm goin' to bed. Gnight!" he said rather hurriedly, power-walking to the stairs and up to his room. She just watched him with confused eyes and returned the goodnight. Brushing it off, she absentmindedly began lifting her shirt before a sudden realization hit her. She didn't have pajamas.

 **Note: There might be some NSFW stuff in the next chapter. Nothing involving Celeste directly yet, but still. I want to give you guys a treat for being so kind and reviewing and favoriting and all that jazz. ;) Thank you guys! Keep being awesome!~**


	5. Midnight Snack

**Chapter 5**

 **Midnight Snack**

Great. No pajamas. She had been in these clothes all day, and they're seen some shit. She did not want to lie around in them all night. The thought made her fur crawl. With a disgusted shudder, she looked up the stair towards the skelebrothers' rooms. Maybe they had a a spare outfit or something she could borrow? Carefully, she made her way over to the steps and started climbing them as lightly as she could. But, they creaked under her weight anyway, causing her to grumble with irritation. When she reached the top, she was greeted with what she assumed to be Papyrus's door. She tip-toed up to it and pressed a large ear to it, listening carefully. Light snoring could be heard from inside, and she sighed in defeat. She didn't want to wake him. She then looked down the hall at the remaining door, biting her lip and looking between the two doors, trying to make a decision. Knitting her brow together with determination, she glared at Sans's door and slowly started making her way down the hall as quietly as possible. The hallway seemed to stretch for miles as she stared at the door, a small drop of sweat beading on her brow. Why did he make her so nervous? Maybe it was his eyes. Those two tiny pinpricks of white in a sea of black just seemed to send shivers up her spine. Then again, it could be his seemingly ever-present smile. It made him very hard to read, which made her uneasy. Whatever it was, it made her nervous, and she wasn't sure if that was good or bad. Her thoughts were cut short as she reached the door, her breath catching in her throat. She swallowed a lump in her throat as she moved her hand to knock on the door, but stopped when her hears twitched. She heard a noise from inside, and curiously leaned in to press her ear to the door. It must not have been pushed shut all the way, because it moved ever so slightly when she pushed against it, making it much easier to hear inside. It sounded like mumbling. Sans must still have been awake. She was about to whisper out for him when she heard him say something that caught her attention.

"You just had to invite her to stay, didn't ya, Pap?" he grumbled, his voice a gravely whisper. Celeste's ears drooped slightly and her expression saddened, but her ears perked back up to listen for anything more. When a few moments of silence passed, she knocked lightly on the door.

"Sans?" she whispered out, her muzzle peeking through the door slightly. He shot his eery stare over at the door and blinked a few times. He almost never forgot to shut and lock his door.

"Uh, yeah?" he whispered back, sitting up more on his bed to get a better view of the door. "What's up?" he asked, squinting to focus better. She peered in and immediately found his eyes, staring right at her soul it seemed.

"This is super embarrassing, but I don't have pjs and your brother is asleep, so..." she crossed her arms over her chest and looked at the ground and walls, avoiding his eyes out of embarrassment. He just gave a bemused smile.

"Gimme a sec." he replied curtly, shuffling out of his white t-shirt and tossing it at her. She wasn't looking at him, so it surprised her when it landed on her head, causing her to yelp in surprise. She examined the shirt before glancing back at him, but the glance turned into a gaze. Her yellow-green eyes danced over his ribs, and something in her made her start to drool. She swallowed the excess saliva, of course, but still. It must be her craving the taste of bone, being a werewolf and all. He must've noticed her staring, because his tone was much too cocky for her liking. "See somethin' ya like, Squeaker?" he teased, winking at her. Her shook her head and glared at him before backing out of the room quietly, whispering her thanks as she left. She shut his door on her way out to be polite, and slipped her grey shirt off, laying it over the hand rail before slipping the white t-shirt on. It had Sans's scent all over it, making her nose sniff and twitch as it slipped over her head. His scent was like a mixture of bone and...hot dogs? Maybe her senses were acting up...or he craved a hot dog. Either way, she now had a temporary pajama shirt. Thankfully, she had worn her boy shorts instead of regular underwear. So she slipped her torn black jeans off and was left in the white t-shirt and her black boy shorts, which had a bright blue stripe down the outside of each leg. She felt much more comfortable as she collected her clothes and made her way back down the steps, setting her clothes on the back of the couch before lounging on the green comfiness. She yawned and stretched one final time before staring at the ceiling, sleep being difficult to catch for some reason. Her mind wandered from thought to thought, reminiscing on the events of the past day. Her brain eventually reached the point when she met Sans back in the forest. He was pretty funny, and his deep Brooklyn voice didn't quite fit his short build, but it made her smile. Then there were his eyes. Something about them seemed to trap her when she looked him in the eyes. The little white lights seemed to demand attention as they shone brightly from the black abyss of his eye sockets. They always seemed to stare into her very soul, raking right over her. They made her almost shiver, and she wasn't sure if she liked that or not.

* * *

At least a few hour had passed and Celeste was having the biggest struggle with falling asleep that she'd ever had before. Normally, she passed right out when she played down and closed her eyes for more than a minute, but tonight it just wasn't happening. A loud growl emanated from her stomach, and she groaned with irritation. She bit her lip and glanced towards the kitchen, determining whether or not it would be a good idea to eat anything. When her stomach protested to her hesitation, she grumbled and rolled off the couch, slinking her way to the kitchen for a midnight snack. She peeked into the room and looked around, spotting a large cabinet with...the sink on top? These two were definitely strange, but it amused her. She walked over to the cabinet, her nose picking up on something yummy inside. She was reaching for the handle of the cabinet when a shiver went up her spine. Must be drafty in the kitchen.

"Hungry, are we?"

"FFFF-uck!" Celeste had to stop herself from yelling on the end of the word, clutching her chest with a clawed and and leaning back on the counter, supporting herself with her free hand. Her wide eyes darted around before quickly meeting their target. Sans was leaning in the doorway with his arms crossed, a smirk on his face and his eyes glowing brightly. "How?!" she asked, utterly baffled at how sneaky he was. With her large ears, there was no way he should've been able to sneak up on her like that. He just shrugged.

"I guess you could say I'm silent as the grave." he joked, winking at her with a grin. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, her tail swishing back and forth. "Anyways, back to my question. Hungry?" he asked again, still smirking. She smiled sheepishly and looked around, nodding in response. "Heh. Hungry like the wolf, eh?" he joked again, sauntering over to the fridge and opening it, grabbing a bottle of...ketchup? She raised a brow and tilted her head, her nose wrinkling at the thought of pure ketchup. He popped the cap open and tipped the bottle up to his teeth, which parted and allowed the nozzle to pass. Two fangs caught her attention, and she couldn't stop looking at them. And still, the ketchup didn't seem to go anywhere.

"How do you guys eat, anyway? Shouldn't it just...go right through you or something?" she asked, shifting her weight to one hip and placing a hand on the counter. He just peeked at her through one open eye as he finished his drink before a bright blue glow ran over his fangs. He just smirked at her widened eyes.

"It's called magic, Squeaker. You're a monster, ain't ya?" he asked, an amused grin on his face. She giggles nervously and looked around.

"Don't call me that." she grumbled, narrowing her eyes at him. "So, you just like...absorb it or something? And what was that blue? Your magic?" she inquired further, curiosity taking her brain over. He just chuckled, sticking his glowing blue tongue out from between his teeth, letting it hang to it's full length, which extended just past his chin. Holy hell, it was long. And it was somewhat transparent, clarifying that it was indeed made of magic. He reeled the appendage back into his mouth and closed his teeth back into his signature grin, amused by her shocked reaction.

"Cat got your tongue, kiddo?" he chuckled, eyeing her up and down. She just blinked a couple times. "Don't tell me you don't have any little secrets like that." he teased, crossing his arms and setting the ketchup aside. She thought for a moment before thinking of something.

"I have my tongue pierced." she replied, sticking her pink tongue out. She had a black stud in currently that had a red hourglass on it, resembling a black widow spider. He blinked once or twice and nodded, smirking. "So, since you're made of bone, can you feel touch or anything? You flinched when I elbowed you earlier." she inquired, raising a brow. "But you also said you didn't get affected by the cold very easily. What's up with that?" He just chuckled and shrugged.

"I don't get cold very easily because I am cold. Dead things don't tend to be warm, kid." he smiled.

"But-.." she began, stepping towards him and slowly extending a clawed hand, "-can you feel...this?" she asked as she touched the side of his skull with a finger, waiting for a reaction. He flinched, not expecting her to touch him, but relaxed once he realized what she was doing.

"Mhm." he nodded, watching her arm carefully with a nervous smile. Curious, she dragged her claw down his neck to his shoulder. He had to fight a shiver from the sensation of claw gently raking down his bones.

"So like, are some places more sensitive? Like how fleshy things have softer spots and less sensitive spots?" she inquired with an amused and sadistic smile. She could see the nervousness in the way his eyes darted from her hand to her. I mean sure, she just met the guy, but she had to admit that he was cute and this was too funny for her. He seemed so cool and collected earlier, but this...

"Uh, y-yeah you could say that." he answered, watching her law very closely. "Heh. You, uh, wanna move that claw?" he asked, hoping she would take the hint. She just grinned the most wolfish grin he'd seen in a long time as she slowly dragged it across his clavicle until she hit the front of his sternum.

"Sure. Like this?" she asked with a dark giggle. He just looked at the ceiling before picking her up with his magic and holding her in the air in front of him. She let out a surprised yelp and flailed a bit, not liking the feeling of being off the ground. "W-What?" she squeaked.

"It's not nice to tease others." he stated, his voice lower and more gravely than before. She just swallowed a lump in her throat and nodded, immediately getting his message. He nodded once and dropped her with a 'thud' and crossed his arms again, looking down at her with a smirk. "Glad you understand the gravity of the situation." he joked, chuckling to himself as she glared up at him, blowing her bangs out of her face. With a grumble, she picked herself up and fixed the t-shirt she was wearing, tugging it back town to cover most of her belly. Tilting her head, she cracked her neck, which had jerked an odd way when she hit the ground, making Sans twitch slightly and his eyes darted from her to anywhere else in the room. She noticed and raised a brow.

"What? I'm just cracking my neck." she explained with an amused smile, her eyes still narrowed slightly. He just cleared his throat and nodded quickly.

"Yeah, I know. Uh, d-don't do that, ok?" he asked, chuckling nervously. She tilted her head and looked at him quizzically.

"Why?" she asked before realizing he was made entirely of bone, and it was probably weird for him. "Ohhh." she drawled out, smirking darkly at him. "Does it bother you?~" she asked, popping each knuckle slowly and deliberately.

"Kid, I'm warning ya." he threatened, his voice trying to sound firm but coming off as nervous. She just continued, cracking the thumb on her right hand before continuing on her left.

"Does it gross you out or something?" she giggled darkly, pressing down on each knuckle with a 'pop'.

"Uh, yeah. Let's go with that. Now please stop." he replied, hardening his gaze as best he could. He was so thankful that she giggled and stopped, not wanting to piss him off, or so she thought that's what she was doing. The two just stood there for an awkwardly silent moment before Celeste spoke up.

"So why are you up, Blue?" she asked, crossing her arms. He just shrugged.

"Couldn't sleep." was his curt reply. She just gave a slightly sympathetic smile.

"Bad dreams?" she asked, her ears tilting back. "I get them a lot nowadays... I used to get them really bad when I was little." she explained, looking around the small kitchen. He just observed her. He had an occasional nightmare, sure. But how did she know he got them. He chalked it up as a lucky guess on her part. But that wasn't why he was up now. He too was having difficulty finding sleep tonight, and he figured food would make him sleepy, as it usually did. He honestly wasn't expecting her to be awake.

"Nah, I just can't sleep tonight. Thought something in the tank would put me to sleep." he answered, shrugging his shoulders. "What about you? Same situation, I'm guessin'?" he asked, a small smile on his features rather than his usual wide one. "Hey, uh... Wanna watch tv? Nothin' good is on, probably. But it might put ya to sleep." he offered, nodding towards the living room. She yawned and nodded, smiling sleepily as she did so. He smiled and nodded, walking out to the couch. The two say one opposite ends, leaving about two inches of space between them. Sans flipped through some channels until he found a cooking show that was on. It wasn't too entertaining, but it was enough background noise to try to lull the werewolf to sleep. As she began blinking more slowly, he found his own eyes getting heavy. Before he knew it, he had dozed off, sleep taking him over as he was lulled into the blackness of rest. Celeste wasn't far behind him, and she gave one final yawn before her own eyes shut one last time before sleep claimed it's last victim of the house.

 **Note: Ok, so I know I said there might be some NSFW stuff, but I didn't have the inspiration for it. Plus I felt it too soon for anything like that, so I'll put it in the next couple chapters or so. It depends on what you guys want or think, really, so please review and leave any ideas or what you guys want to see as far as that goes. I added some teasing, but didn't feel like it was the right time for anything** **extreme. Thanks fro reading and favoriting and following! Again, reviews are what keep me typing, so please leave any ideas or suggestions in the reviews! I read every single one of them!~ Keep being awesome!**


	6. Heat Rises

**Chapter 6**

 **Heat Rises**

Sans's brow-bones knitted as his eyes blinked open, the light in the room causing him to squint for a moment. Something had woken him up, as he hardly ever woke up this early on his own. There was a grinding, slightly painful sensation, but his still-waking body couldn't pinpoint it's source until he looked down. Celeste had lain herself on the couch, her head on his knee as she gnawed at the hand that his head wasn't propped up on. She must be dreaming...or really hungry. His eye sockets shot open with pain as he shook her awake.

"Hey, kid! Squeaker! Wake up!" he almost yelped, attempting to pull his hand free of her jaws. Celeste stirred with a sleepy moan as he eyes parted ever so slightly, his hand still clamped between her teeth. Her brow knitted in confusion before her brain processed the situation. Upon realization of her actions, she stared at him and slowly pushed his hand out of her mouth with her tongue, a light blush of embarrassment on her cheeks.

"...Sorry..." she said quietly, sitting up and shaking some stray hair out of her face. He just stared at his drool-covered hand for a moment before wiping it off on his shorts.

"Yeah...Don't worry about it." he replied, a hint of both disgust and amusement in his voice. They sat in silence for a painfully long moment before the skeleton spoke up again. "Heh. Sleep-eating, were we?" he chuckled, smirking at her. She just narrowed her eyes in a pout and looked away before a smile crept onto her muzzle.

"I guess I crave bone." she playfully threatened, a wolfish grin on her face as she winked. "I hear the marrow is real tasty." she added, a dark giggle punctuating her words. He just scoffed at her threat and closed his eye sockets lightly, his grin widening.

"I would normally say 'bite me', but it looks like you beat me to it." he retorted, peeking an eye open to look at her. She just glared at him, an unamused expression on her features.

"Next time it won't be an accident." she threatened, more seriously this time. His smirk didn't even falter.

"Promise?" he pushed, a cocky shit-eating grin on his face. Celeste's eyes widened as her glare softened, her maw slightly agape with shock. With a chuckle, it was safe for him to assume his victory as nothing else came out of her mouth.

"You're a cocky little shit, aren't ya?" she asked, her eyes narrowed as she pouted, staring straight ahead at the black screen of the television. "No one likes a smartass, you know." she smirked, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Well, luckily I don't have one. But you on the other hand..." he smirked wider, the lights in his eyes flickering playfully. "You've got enough for both of us." Celeste just sat there, her head turned to glare at him now. Sans had to choke back the laughter threatening to escape him.

"You saying I have a fat ass?" she asked, a dark and threatening tone to her voice. He just shrugged, eyes closing lightly.

"Well, if the shoe fits..." he trailed off, peeking an eye open to look at her frustrated expression.

"And just why were you looking at my ass anyway?" she smirked, the dark tone turning into a cocky one. His expression changed ever so slightly, but the grin remained. His eye sockets made him look nervous.

"Heh. It ain't exactly hard to miss, Squeaker. Plus our heights make it so that it's really not hard for me to miss. It's practically right there." he explained, chuckling as he did so. Celeste just shrugged. She couldn't argue with that. Suddenly, a loud and excited voice snapped them out of their conversation.

"SANS! CELESTE! TIME TO WAKE- SANS, HOW ARE YOU AWAKE THIS EARLY? YOU NEVER WAKE UP BEFORE ME..." the taller skeleton raised a brow, eyeing his brother suspiciously. Sans just shrugged. "NO MATTER! I SHALL MAKE BREAKFAST!"

"Actually, I'd like to make it for you two. It's the least I can do for you guys letting me crash here." Celeste stated with a determined smile. "No ifs, ands, or buts. I'm making breakfast, and that's final." she crossed her arms, smirking at Papyrus, who looked defeated.

"VERY WELL. BUT DO LET ME KNOW IF YOU NEED ASSISTANCE! I SHALL WATCH TELEVISION UNTIL BREAKFAST IS READY. SANS, SCOOT OVER!" he demanded, pushing his shorter brother over with relative ease. Sans just smiled and slid over with no resistance, handing his brother the remote. Celeste sauntered into the kitchen, pondering what she would make for them. Do skeletons only eat spaghetti? She brushed it off and decided she would make pancakes. She walked over to the fridge and got the required two eggs and milk. She opened the cabinet and found the flour she needed, placing it on the counter with her other ingredients. She was no master chef, but she knew how to make simple pancakes. She poured a cup of milk, a cup of flour, and the two eggs into a bowl, stirring vigorously until it was a goopy consistency.

"I'm gonna see if she needs a hand." Sans stated simply, getting a distracted nod from Papyrus, who was entranced by the tv. Sans hopped up off the couch and walked to the kitchen doorway, leaning against the frame and watching the werewolf with an amused expression. She was wiping off some droplets of the mix off of the counter were some had splashed out of the bowl, humming an unfamiliar tune quietly as she moved about the kitchen. It was something upbeat and happy, but he didn't recognize the song. She continued her work, brushing her long red ponytail over her shoulder and out of the way, smiling down at the stove as she turned on a burner. She then sat a pan over the burner and sprayed some non-stick onto it, waiting for the stove to heat up. Sans smirked and slowly advanced closer, watching her every move. She then grabbed the bowl and got ready to pour some into the pan when he decided to pounce. He wound up a hand and smacked her square on her rear, causing her to cry out and almost spill pancake mix everywhere. She whirled around, and angry expression on her face as she glared at the short skeleton.

"CELESTE? ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" she heard Papyrus call from the living room. Shit.

"Uh, y-yeah Pap, I'm fine!" she called out in reply, still holding her glare on Sans. "What the fuck?!" she whispered, not wanting to alert Papyrus.

"That's the hand you chewed on earlier. He wanted revenge." he smirked, tucking said hand back into his jacket pocket before winking at her. She just bit her lip and huffed through her nose, wanting so badly to cuss him out. But she didn't out of fear of Papyrus hearing.

"Alright, look asshole. Rule #1: Don't smack my ass." she hissed, returning to her previous action of pouring the batter into the now hot pan. Sans just moved to stand beside her, glancing up at her before watching her work. She spread the batter to that it was thinner in some spots, causing the small skeleton to raise a brow-bone curiously. She then flipped the pancake after about a minute and a half, revealing a darker smiley face in the center of the pancake where she thinned the batter.

"Clever." he remarked, his grin laced with amusement. "How did you learn that little trick?" he asked, looking up at her with a smirk. She just shrugged and closed her eyes lightly.

"My dad used to make pancakes for us every morning. He taught me how he made them smile when I was old enough to be around the stove." she answered, a nostalgic smile on her face as she watched the pancake cook. She flipped it onto a plate she had placed next to the stove and grabbed the bowl, looking at Sans. "Any requests?" she asked, smirking down at him. He thought for a moment before answering.

"How about Pap's face? I'm sure he'd get a kick outta that." Sans replied, a chuckle lacing his words. He didn't expect her to do it, but with a nod she took the spoon she had used to stir the batter and began drizzling it on the pan in the form of Papyrus's face, making sure to get the shape and basic details right. Sans just watched with amusement and admiration as she flipped the pancake, revealing a smiling Papyrus face on the other side. Satisfied with the brown-ness of the pancake, Celeste flipped it onto the plate, ushering playful applause from the shorter monster, to which she bowed and giggled. Then she got an idea of her own. Picking up the bowl and spoon, she began drizzling into the pan again, causing Sans to lean in and attempt to look. She noticed this and swatted him in the face with her bushy tail.

"Ah ah ah! No peeking." she smirked, continuing her work until it was time to flip the fluffy brown goodness. When she flipped it, she smiled at the result and placed it on the plate in front of him, taking her tail away. "Ta-dah!" she chimed, watching his reaction. Sans couldn't help but chuckle at the result. It was his face, giving his signature wink and smile.

"Impressive, Squeaker." he remarked, winking up at her like he was on the pancake. She smiled and continued making the pancakes until there were enough for all of them. Most of them went to her because she felt like she could eat a whole cow right about now, and the brothers got three each. Papyrus's reaction to the pancake art was hardly dull. He had nearly fallen out of his chair at one point, causing Celeste to blush with embarrassment at the praise.

"WOWIE! HOW DID YOU DO THAT?" he had asked with excitement and awe, causing her to giggle.

"Maybe I'll show ya next time, Papyrus." she answered, glancing at Sans and giving a wink. He just shrugged and smiled, eating his pancakes. Celeste had finished well before the brothers, earning a surprised look from Papyrus. She smiled sheepishly and glanced around. "Heh. Guess I was hungrier than I thought." she giggled, burping after she had finished that sentence. "Excuse me." she said quietly, a bit shocked that she had burped like that. She normally didn't, but she guessed it was a werewolf side-effect...or just the result of eating too fast. After breakfast, Papyrus had said that he had training with Undyne and had to get going, leaving Sans and Celeste in the living room. "So, you wanna watch-" she started, but when she turned to look at the small skeleton, he was already on the couch flipping through some channels. "-tv?" she finished, walking over to the sofa and glaring down at Sans, who had parked in the middle of the couch again. Then she smirked, sitting on his lap and nestling back into him, getting comfortable.

"Uh, w-what- ...Excuse me." he stuttered, sounding more annoyed that his view of the tv was blocked. "What gives, kid?" he grumbled, trying to lean and look around her larger frame.

"That's the ass you smacked earlier. It wanted revenge." she replied, quoting him from earlier. He just huffed and propped his chin in his hand, unamused. She was quite heavy, but that didn't really surprise him because of how much bigger she was than him. "Aw, what's the matter? Little Boy Blue can't see the tv?" she asked in a mocking baby voice. He just smirked evilly, glancing down at her tail before grabbing the base of it and yanking on it. "OW! Fucker." she smirked at him over her shoulder.

"Is your mouth always this foul?" he asked, his smirk widening as he looked up at her.

"Ha! You have no idea." she leaned back into him, crossing her arms and wiggling to get comfortable. "You're not a very comfortable chair." she pouted, his bones poking her. He just chuckled.

"Well, I'm not squishy like you." he retorted, poking her in the butt with a bony finger and making her jump in response.

"Ow! Stop that!" she grumbled, smacking his hand away from her. With a huff she slid off of him, landing next to him on the sofa. She grabbed the remote off the arm of the couch, but it was snatched from her before she could press any buttons. "Hey!" she growled, shooting a glare over at the thief. He just held it between his thumb and index fingers, wiggling it tauntingly.

"Come get it if ya want it so bad." he teased, closing his eyes and clicking through a few more channels cockily. She lunged over to snatch it, but not before he moved it behind his head, leaning back while keeping his eyes closed and a smirk on his face. She narrowed her eyes and leaned forward, trying to reach behind his head. He leaned out of the way and back onto the other arm of the couch, leaving Celeste falling forward and catching her self with her hands on either side of his head. She was practically laying on him. Then she smirked evilly, and slowly started pressing her weight onto his ribs, pushing him down into the couch. "Oof! Kid...can't...breathe..." he fake-huffed, dramatically faking suffocation as she glared down at him.

"Ugh. Just...GIMME!" she whined, reaching the remote with her superior height and snatching it, causing her to fall and touch her nose to his nasal cavity. They just stared at each other for a moment before he picked her up with his magic, earning a surprised yelp form her. "Hey! Put me down." she crossed her arms as she hung upside down in the air, glaring at him with narrowed eyes. He just grinned and shrugged. "What, you don't like being the bottom?" she smirked, giggling evilly and catching her shirt, which had started to slide up from her position. He just chuckled and dropped her on the floor in front of him.

"Careful, kid. Don't start conversations you can't finish." he smirked, the lights in his eyes dimming ever so slightly. She blew some stray strands of auburn hair out of her eyes, glaring up at him.

"Whatever." she grumbled, sitting up as a loud rumble came out of her stomach, causing them both to look at it with wide eyes. Then Sans chuckled.

"What's the matter, kiddo? Those six pancakes not enough for ya?" he teased, earning a playful glare from the werewolf before her stomach growled again.

"What are you, the stomach whisperer?" she giggled, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms. He just smiled and winked at her.

"So Grillby's?" he offered as she picked herself up off the floor, glancing at her clothes on the back of the couch. Sans looked behind him and then to her, smiling and handing them to her. "Bathroom's upstairs and past my room at the very end of the hall." he stated, assuming she'd want to freshen up. She glared at him playfully and smirked, nodding a "thanks" to him before sauntering to the bathroom.

The shower was more than relaxing. Her fur had felt a bit matted and it was starting to bother her. Celeste shook herself dry and rubbed herself down with a towel until most excess water had been sucked out of her pale cream fur. She shook her deep-red hair free of any stray droplets and frazzled it with the towel before throwing it up in it's signature ponytail style. She moved her hand to reach for her clothes on the sink, picking up her shirt and pulling the grey tank top over her head. Her muzzle made it a bit difficult, which was something she was going to have to become accustomed to now. With a sigh, she then slipped into her black ripped jeans, careful not to catch the claws on her paws in the fabric. She pushed her tail out through the hole that had been torn for it when she turned, wagging it a few times to make sure all the fur was out of the small opening. With one final glance in the mirror, she sighed and opened the door before slipping her black fingerless gloved on. She made her way back down the stairs to find Sans slouched on the couch with his hands behind his head. He had his hoodie on and his eyes closed. With a roll of her eyes, Celeste sauntered over to the snoozing skeleton. She placed her clawed hands on her hips and gave a hearty sigh.

"Hey, lazybones." She smirked, leaning over to poke his shoulder with her index finger. No response. Her glare hardened and her smirk faltered as she nudged him more forcefully the time. "Sans!" She called. Still nothing. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me." She grumbled, rolling her eyes before getting a wicked idea. She sat next to him, looking his snoozing form over before biting her lower lip and slowly moving her hand towards his shirt. She really didn't want him to wake too soon, hating the idea of having to explain herself. Before continuing, she spoke again. "Last chance, Sans. Wake up." She smirked, her hand hovering over the bottom of his shirt. No response. "All right..." She sighed, moving her claws under his shirt ever so carefully and moving up to hover her claws over his lowest set of ribs. Biting back a snicker, she lightly ran her black claws over the bone, wiggling her fingers in a ticking motion. She remembered how sensitive he had been the other night, and she hoped this would be enough to rouse him from his sleep. Well, rouse was an understatement. Sans had to bite back a gasp as her claws lightly raked over his ribs. He had been faking and planning on scaring her, but curiosity got the best of him when she sat next to him. Now he was regretting his decision. He couldn't blame her, because she didn't know exactly what she was doing to him, but he inwardly cursed himself for not seeing this coming. Narrowing her eyes and widening her smirk, she increased pressure in her fingertips, dragging her claws across the sensitive bone at an agonizingly slow pace. He stirred slightly, shifting to turn away from her slightly. With a huff, she then moved to the his side, moving her hand up under his humerus and dragging her claws down, making soft clicking sounds as her claws tapped against the bones.

 _Holy shit..._

A small groan escaped him and he shrugged her hand away from the sensitive area. He blinked his eyes open, doing his best to keep his breathing steady. He looked up at her smirking face and gave his signature grin.

"Having fun, are we?" He asked, his grin turning to a smirk. She fought a giggle as she pointed to his face.

"Your cheeks are blue." She stated, a shit-eating grin on her muzzle. His eyes widened briefly and his smile faltered ever so slightly, but it was noticeable enough to make her burst into a giggle fit. She was giggling so hard, she forgot not to breathe through her nose and snorted, instantly causing her cheeks to flush red as she slapped her hands over her muzzle. His grin widened and his eyes almost sparkled at the little slip-up.

"So...What was that?" He asked, crossing his arms and smirking at her. She just blinked a couple times and flicked her wide-eyed gaze down at him, shaking her head slightly. He held back his own laughter as her face got even darker red than before. "Remind me to make you laugh more often."

"SO GRILLBY'S?!" She blurted, her emerald eyes darting around the room.

 **Note: Wow... I'm SO sorry for the wait on this. I made it quite a bit longer than usual as an apology to you guys. I'm not exactly sure when the "good stuff" is** **coming in, but feel free to tell me what you guys would like to see and when. I love getting suggestions from my readers. Helps me know that I'm writing what you guys want to read. Love ya!~**


	7. Fun and Games

**Chapter 7**

 **Fun and Games**

The trip to Grillby's was hardly quiet. Sans wouldn't let her escape embarrassment from her laugh and Celeste was in a huff. It wasn't a serious huff, just a middle annoyed huff. The kind that made her want to seek revenge... These two had been playing a little game ever since they met yesterday at the sentry post, and it was Celeste's move. She knew he was quite ticklish, or so she thought she knew, and he also seemed affected by her popping her joints. She just needed a time of attack. Oh, she would get him. But for now, food occupied her mind. This whole "hungry like the wolf" thing was no joke. When they arrived at the bar, Sans pulled her stool back for her, smirking as he slipped a whoopee cushion on her seat as she thanked him and moved to sit down. He fought off a snicker as the lewd noise erupted from the gag as she sat down, earning a surprised look followed by a sharp gaze from the werewolf.

"Really?" She deadpanned, her left ear twitching in irritation. He just shrugged with his eyes closed lightly before peeking one open to focus on her left ear. The three piercings caught his eye.

"So what's the story with those, Squeaker?" He asked, nodding towards the ear in question. She glanced up in the direction of his nod before smiling.

"Oh, my piercings? The stud was my first one, the gold ring was my second, and the black industrial was my last. That last one hurt like a bitch, too." She grumbled the last bit, flicking her ear down to meet her fingers, which she ran over the jewelry fondly. "My mom was always up-tight, so I guess this was my way of rebellion... Got them as soon as I turned 18." She answered, shrugging with a nonchalant smile. She then smirked and stuck her tongue out., revealing her black widow tongue stud. "Got this one shortly after." Sans couldn't help but give a long look to the small black object protruding from her pink tongue. She noticed his staring and smirked, slowly curling her tongue up into her mouth, grazing her front teeth with the piercing and making a slight clicking sound. He gave a nervous grin as his mind wandered elsewhere, like how that stud would feel lightly gliding along his cheek and neck bones. His face turned a light hue of blue as he turned his head and cleared his throat, taking a swig of ketchup that Grillby had set out for him. He had some pretty suggestive thoughts about the larger monster with him, and he knew how wrong it was that he just met her yesterday. But it wasn't something that wasn't normal, thinking of someone this way. Right? She was quite attractive in his mind's eye: a little on the heavier side with curves in just the right places, bright emerald eyes that always seemed happy and mischievous, a pretty wolf-like smile, long deep-red hair, and her laugh... OH her laugh was like a symphony to his ear-cavities. Pitchy and giggly...and that cute little snort when she laughs too hard...

"Hellooooo?" Her voice snapped him out of his hazy thoughts, a bemused smirk on her face. He shook his head, small beads of sweat forming at the temples of his skull.

"Huh?" He asked, blinking a couple times. She just rolled her eyes.

"I said, do ya want any fries with that ketchup?" She asked, smirking and pointing at the ketchup bottle with a claw. He glanced at the bottle and shrugged, his casual grin miraculously finding its way back on his face.

"Nah. Why, does this gross you out?" He smirked, taking another drink of the condiment before licking away a small dribble that escaped his teeth. She just wrinkled her raspberry nose.

"No, I could probably deal with it. But isn't straight ketchup...potent?" She asked, trying to find a word that fit the description.

"YOU could drink pure ketchup... That I find hard to believe." He chuckled, smirking at her with a raised brow-bone. She gave challenging glare and held out her hand for him to hand the the red bottle. With a scoff, he slid her the bottle, watching her with a smug expression. "Finish it." He challenged. The bottle was still half-full. With a smirk of her own at his tone, she tipped the bottle up to her muzzle, downing the ketchup. It burned like strong liquor does if you drink it too fast, but it didn't taste as good or leave a warm feeling in her belly afterwards. She finished it with a cough, crunching he nose up and licking her lips. He gave an impressed and amused smile and gave a slow clap. "Not bad, Squeaker. I guess I underestimated you."

"Yeah you did." She smirked, her voice still strained with a cough, mustering another chuckle from the short skeleton. The rest of lunch was pretty nice, with Sans cracking the occasional bad joke and Celeste rolling her eyes and swatting him with her tail. After thanking Grillby and telling him to put it on his tab, Sans suggested that he'd better go check on his post. Celeste headed back to the house, pondering the details of the war she briefly read about the other day during her brief time in the Ruins. With a sigh, she opened the front door with the house key Sans let her borrow and flopped on the couch, tucking the small metal object in her pocket and picking up the remote to surf channels.

* * *

"CELESTE!" A loud and excitable voice shook her awake. Her eyes flew open to be greeted by Papyrus's face inches from hers. "DINNER IS READY!" He beamed, pointing towards the kitchen with a thumb. She stretched, groaning and arching her back as her spine popped in a few places.

"Thanks, Pap. I'll help out tomorrow, I promise." She smiled sheepishly, embarrassed that she had slept that long. He smiled and ensured her that there was no need to be embarrassed.

"SANS SLEEPS ALL THE TIME TOO... THAT LAZYBONES..." He had grumbled, almost dragging the she-wolf into the kitchen. Sans was already at the table, his head propped in one of his hands and the other crossed his chest on the table. His eyes opened when the two entered the room, instantly scanning Celeste over. She always felt like he was picking her very being apart when he eyed her like that.

"Sleep late, did we Squeaker?" He teased, smirking at her. She just flipped him off while Pap's attention was elsewhere. He chuckled and whispered to her as she sat across from him. "Buy me dinner first." He joked quietly, winking at her with a wider smirk than before. She just rolled her eyes and mouthed 'Bite me'. This earned another evil chuckle from him. "Is that an invitation?" He whispered in a more gruff tone this time, catching her off guard. He had to choke back his laughter at her expression. She just kicked him under the table, glaring daggers at him.

"BONE APPETITE!" Papyrus chimed, placing a plate in front of each of them with a cheery grin. Sans snickered, earning a sharp glare from his younger brother. "DON'T." He warned, his voice playfully annoyed. Celeste fought a giggle as she began eating her spaghetti, the flavor still a bit off, but better than before. The three sat in pleasant silence for a moment before Pap decided to be the conversation starter. "SO, CELESTE. DO YOU HAVE ANY SKILLS?" He asked, earning a few stunned blinks from her.

"Uh, well I like to draw and that sort of thing. I guess you could say I'm an artist." She answered, smiling sheepishly at the excitable skeleton. When she glanced at Sans, he was giving her a look. _What the hell is he so happy about-_ A tingling sensation on her shoulder surprised her, and caused her to glance behind her to see if someone had touched her. No one. Then she looked back at Sans, who was looking anywhere but her eyes...with that stupid smirk. She brushed it off, trying to resume conversation with Papyrus, when another tingle pricked her side, making her yelp.

"ARE YOU OK? YOU JUMPED." Papyrus asked, eyeing her with a worried expression. She giggled nervously and shook her head.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just...have the hiccups." She spoke, her voice coming of slightly shaken. Sans snorted, faking a cough (poorly), and avoiding eye-contact with the werewolf. She just inwardly cussed at him, biting her lip and exhaling heavily through her nose to blow off some steam. He simply shrugged and closed his eyes lightly, his grin widening.

"OH...WELL ALRIGHT, IF YOU SAY SO." Papyrus smiled, continuing his spaghetti rant. Celeste tried her best to stay tuned into Pap's voice, but another more deliberate tingle to her ribcage caused her to lurch forward and rest and elbow on the table, propping her chin in her palm to cover up the sudden action. Papyrus didn't seem to notice, much to her relief, as he continued talking of the different techniques he and his friend Undyne use to make spaghetti. Little fact about Celeste: she is very ticklish and her ribs are extremely sensitive to the sensation. She swallowed hard as the tingling stayed there, seeming to fluctuate in intensity from time to time. She had to take a deep breath to keep composed, and it didn't go unnoticed by a certain short skeleton sitting across from her. With a wicked grin, he focused his attention to her lower abdomen. Since it wasn't visible to him, it was a bit more difficult for him to focus his magic there; but there was something, because she crossed her arms over her stomach and seemed to bring her knees up slightly, biting back giggles and gasps. With a wicked grin, Sans upped the intensity slightly, narrowing his eyes as his smile grew. _That evil little shit. Ohh, he's gonna pay. He's gonna-...OH~._ Her thoughts were cut short by the sensation dipping dangerously low, skimming the bottom of her navel before returning to her belly. She must have gasped, because both skeletons were looking at her wide-eyed now. Flushing lightly, she giggled nervously and shrugged.

"Sorry, Papyrus. You're story is just...so intriguing." She attempted to cover her actions, but Sans's face flushed a very feint blue before his evil smirk returned. Celeste narrowed her eyes and shook her head quickly at him, but his grin stayed evil and his eyes stayed predatory. _My turn~._ He thought to himself, looking up at the ceiling before running his magic down her abdomen...slowly. She swallowed a lump in her throat and shifted in her seat, trying to keep her breaths steady.

"Hey, Pap. Could you go check and see when my comedy show comes on later?" Sans asked abruptly, his tone dangerously casual given the situation. Celeste glanced between the two, hoping Papyrus wouldn't leave. He did. With a nod, the taller skeleton stepped out of the kitchen to search the tv guide for the show, leaving Sans and Celeste in the kitchen.

"Ok, what the fu-UCK?!" She blurted the last syllable as the sensation intensified, staying right where it was. She immediately slapped her hands over her muzzle, blinking wide-eyed for a moment before glaring at him.

"Tsk tsk. Such language." The small skeleton teased, examining his hand casually. Glancing up to meet her eyes, Celeste noticed his left eye had a slight blue tint to it. "You kiss your mother with that mouth?" He asked, smirking wickedly at her expense. She just narrowed her eyes.

"Seriously, dude. Not cool. St-Ohh~. Stop it!" She managed between gasps. Sans just chuckled; he hadn't even gone to her most sensitive places yet. The thought made his face heat up before he resumed his teasing attitude.

"Say please..."

"Please." She blurted out quickly and quietly, her breath hitching as the tingle became heated. "Ah-" She cut herself off by biting on her knuckle.

"Louder." He pushed, his eyes darkening. She rolled her eyes and closed them tightly.

"Please.." She spoke barely a decibel louder, making the skeleton grin and shrug.

"I'm sorry, what was that? Didn't quite hear ya." He teased, heating the sensation a bit more and focussing it towards her abdomen's core.

"PLEASE!" She blurted, her eyes pleading and her eyes wide. She hadn't expected herself to beg so easily, but here she was doing it. Just as he smirked and stopped toying with her, Papyrus came back into the room.

"YOUR SHOW COMES ON AT 10, BROTHER." The taller skeleton deadpanned, obviously not a fan of comedy. Sans gave him a nod and a thumbs-up. Celeste insisted that she help with the dishes tonight. Since it was Sans's turn to do them, there was no way he was declining the help. The pair started with the plates and forks. Celeste reached to grab one of the knives, paying no mind to the direction the blade was facing. Oops. With a sharp hiss, she drew her hand back and clutched it close to her. Sans shot her a concerned yet confused look as she smiled nervously at him.

"Oh, I just, uh... I think I got some sauce under my claw. Be right back!" She blurted, darting out of the kitchen and into the upstairs bathroom. Almost slamming the door behind her, she darted over to the sink to rinse out the gash on her palm. "Shit." She mumbled, running her other thumb over the wound to rub any sauce out of it. Biting her lip, she grabbed a had towel and wiped off the water, leaving a feint red stain on the rag. She nearly jumped out of her fur when a deep voice growled from behind her.

"Funny. Last time I checked... Monsters don't bleed."


	8. Covering Tracks

**Note: I'm so sorry for the lack of consistency with the timing of my updates. I've hit some writer's block and have been quite busy lately. Thank you guys so much for all the follows, favorites, and reviews! They really do inspire me to keep writing this story. I haven't written in a long time, so it may get sloppy as far as events and all that goes, so if you have any suggestions, I'll happily take them. Heh ^^' Anyways, I hope you enjoy! Also, this chapter will contain some slight nsfw material, so reader discretion is advised.**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Covering Tracks**

Celeste stood frozen, clutching her hand and staring wide-eyed at the short skeletal figure standing in the bathroom doorway, his eyes narrowed and his smile...dangerous. With a nervous chuckle, she shook her head.

"Oh, no no no. This isn't blood. It's, uh... It's just how my magic heals my wounds. It's kinda like blood but it's actually magic. See?" She held up her hand, showing the palm to him. Thankfully the cut wasn't too deep and it had stopped bleeding. Sans stepped forward, approaching her at an agonizingly slow pace. She unconsciously took a step back for every step forward he took until her rear pressed against the sink, forcing her to catch herself with her other hand on the edge of the sink. Without breaking eye contact, Sans reached out and grabbed her hand, bringing it up to his eyes, which were barely visible in those black voids that were his eye sockets. He ran a boney thumb over the wound, examining the appendage to see if any blood had rubbed off. Thankfully, none was found. He let go of her hand and locked eyes with her once more, his expression still deathly serious. "Ahem, well I should probably...get back to those dishes." She smiled, scooting around him and speed walking to the door. She hadn't made it through before it slammed shut, making her jump and gasp. Her ears tilted back at the sound of slow steps behind her, until she felt a shiver run up her spine that made the fur there stand on end. She audibly swallowed and closed her eyes tight, waiting for imminent doom. She remembered how he said their king wanted a human soul, and her life was practically flashing before her eyes. Wow, her life was boring up until now. When he spoke, his voice was low yet even. Almost too even. It was so collected, yet so dangerous sounding.

"Ya know, when I first met you, I knew something was strange about you." He stated matter-of-factly. "I know just about everyone down here, yet I'd never seen you before. Your vibe is...very different. It's almost like..." He paused, stepping up right behind her, his body barely touching the fur on her fluffy tail. "...hiding something from me." He finished, his voice turning into a low rumble, sounding almost like an accusation. She glanced down at her hand, finding that it looked akin to a minor paper cut. No blood, just a small open slice on the pad of her clawed hand.

"Tell me, do non-monsters heal this quickly?" She asked with a smug smirk, turning and showing her hand once more to the short skeleton, who just held and even stare. "I mean come on. Why would I hide something from you? We just met yesterday, for crying out loud. And to be fair, you haven't been very open with me either, mister." She glared, smirking and crossing her arms over her chest. Sans eyed her up and down, assessing her posture and what she had said. True, she didn't really have a reason to trust him either. And she certainly wasn't human, what with all the fur and monster-esque figure. But still, there was something suspicious about this one. With a shrug and a grin, he peeked an eye open at her.

"Fair enough. Who knows, maybe I am... _barking_ up the wrong tree." He smirked, sticking his hands back into his jacket pockets. She just blinked a couple times before letting a laugh escape. It wasn't so much at his awful pun, rather it was out of relief that she was...Oh she had it.

"So does this mean I'm...out of the _dog house_ now?" She asked, fighting back a laugh at her own bad joke. They both just stared at each other and broke out into laughter. Celeste actually had to wipe a tear from her eye at one point, mostly because she was scared for her life a few moments ago. When the giggles dies down, they just stood there for a moment, looking at each other and occasionally meeting eyes.

"Well, I better go read Pap his bedtime story. You could tag along if ya want, I'm sure he wouldn't mind the company." Sans offered with a friendly smile, shooting a wink at her as he did so. With a giggle, she raised a brow.

"Bedtime story?" She giggled, rolling her eyes. "Alright, I was wrong when I thought he couldn't get any more adorable." She smiled with a sigh, shaking her head. "Yeah, I'll come with. I have to see this." She smirked.

"After you." He smirked, stepping aside and gesturing towards the door. She narrowed her eyes at him out of suspicion, slowly walking past him. With an evil grin and a flash of his blue eye, he put a solid smack right next to the base of her tail, earning a yelp from her. "Come on, we don't have all night." He managed between laughs at her red cheeks.

"Asshole." She grumbled, rubbing the sore spot with a claw. "You could've just asked nicely for me to walk faster." She smirked, her eyes narrow. He just shrugged.

"Where's the fun in that?" He smirked back, winking at her with a chuckle. This made her smile at her own thoughts. So that's how he was. Interesting... The pair walked down the hall to Papyrus's bedroom door, knocking only to hear his voice call out to them.

"COME IN! SANS, WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?" The taller skeleton asked, already in his bed with the cutest night hat Celeste had ever seen. God he's adorable.

"Sorry bro. I thought I could-"

"DON'T."

"- _ketchup_ on lost story time." Sans finished his terrible pun with a wide smile and a wink, causing Papyrus to groan in annoyance and Celeste to roll her eyes. With a chuckle, the shorter skeleton sauntered over to the bookshelf where Pap's favorite book was kept. Celeste watched with a warm smile, until Papyrus snapped her attention towards himself.

"CELESTE, COME SIT!" He excitedly patted the bed next to him, offering her a seat. With a giggle, she shrugged.

"Sure, Paps." She smiled, sitting on the edge of the bed with her tail resting along the side of her leg. Sans walked over a few moments later with Papyrus's favorite book, Peek-a-Boo with Fluffy Bunny. The title made Celeste giggle, but the sharp smirk she got from Sans told her stop. Biting her lip and nodding, she stifled any remaining laughter she had bubbling up in her and listened politely to the story. Despite the silly story, the werewolf found herself relaxing as it was read. The way Papyrus started to doze with his sleepy smile and lidded eyes combined with the soothing gruffness of Sans's voice set an atmosphere that was something akin to therapy for Celeste. She would never admit it, but she found herself focussing on the smaller skeleton for the majority of the story. The warmness in his smile, the gentleness in his usually rough Brooklyn voice, the flicker of affection in those little white pinpricks of light in his eyes; it all showed just how deeply he cared for his brother, and it was the cutest thing she had ever seen in her life. Plus it was a huge turn-on for her. Wait, what? I mean yeah, he's funny and cute and his voice is like silk against her ear drums and-...Uh oh... She has a crush on him. She has a crush...on a skeleton. I mean sure, it's not THAT weird considering she was turned into a werewolf in the same week, but she never pictured herself crushing on a monster. Not that this was a bad thing; it was just...strange.

"..the end." Sans finished the story, snapping Celeste out of her thoughts with a slight blush on her cheeks. She never blushes...like ever. What was he doing to her? Sans noticed her vacant gaze and slight pink under her light cream and white fur. "Uh, you alright there, kid?" He asked with a smirk, his voice a bit hushed due to the snoozing Papyrus right next to them. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she answered in a whisper.

"Uh, y-yeah. I'm fine. Cute story." She smiled, trying not to sound flustered. A slight blue tint crept its way onto the skeleton's cheek bones for a brief moment as he smiled back at her.

"Yeah, it's always been his favorite." He smiled fondly at the book, then to his brother. "We should probably make ourselves scarce before we wake him up. He may be a skeleton, but he definitely doesn't sleep like the dead." He chuckled, pushing himself off the race car bed before offering a bony hand to Celeste to help her up. She took it with a smirk, doubting he'd be able to pull her weight up. With a cocky smirk of his own, his eye flashed a cyan blue before she was almost yanked to her feet. She had to bite her tongue to keep from squeaking with surprise. She blinked down at him, a surprised grin on her face. With a smile and a shrug, he gestured for her to exit first so he could shut the door behind them. He took the opportunity to glance at her figure before turning back towards the door. She was an attractive monster; tall, very opinionated, funny, heavier set, and there was an aura about her that was...hard to read. First there was this very light and warm aura that was comforting and soothing, but then there was a slight after feeling of uncertainty and discomfort. He couldn't help but wonder what her soul color was. He usually could get a pretty good read on a monster's soul; Papyrus's was orange for his optimism and high energy, his own was blue for reservedness and integrity, Undyne's was green for self-reliance and growth...But with hers it was almost like it was hiding from him. Like there was something it didn't want him to know. Would it be too forward to ask to see it?

"Hey, you alright there, short stack?" A taunting female voice spoke quietly from behind him, causing him to turn abruptly. Celeste had a call on her hip and a smirk on her muzzle. With a grin of his own, he answered her.

"Yeah. Just makin' sure the door stays shut. A door isn't a door when it's ajar, y'know." He joked, winking at her in an attempt to mask his thoughts. The snerk he got from her assured him that he was successful. "So, you headin' to bed or...?" He asked, glancing around the hall in an attempt to avoid her eyes. She thought for a moment.

"Well, I'm not exactly tired. Thought about maybe watching some tv or something." She shrugged, glancing around before looking back at him again. "Did you wanna join me, or...?" She offered, hoping she was following his train of thought.

"Yeah, I usually watch some tv after Paps goes to bed. Just didn't want to intrude is all." He shrugged with a lazy grin. The werewolf smiled and nodded, sticking her hands in her pockets awkwardly. After a moment of silence that seemed to last hours, they made their way to the stairs, bumping into each other as they both tried to go down at the same time. After a few seconds of insisting the other go first, Celeste gave in and walked a few paces in front of him. As he watched her dark-red ponytail sway as she walked, he couldn't help but try to read more into who this woman was. He always felt warm and happy when he is around her, but the longer he stays, the more he starts to feel unsure and suspicious. His thoughts halted as he hit the bottom of the stairs and looked over at the couch, where the she-wolf in question was sitting and flipping through some channels. He slowly shuffled over and sat on the empty cushion next to her, resting his head in his hand. The pair sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity, sneaking side-glances at one another until they accidentally met eyes and quickly looked opposite directions.

"Sans-"

"Hey, kid-"

They both spoke at once, immediately stopping and staring at each other with bemused and embarrassed expressions. After a moment of silence, the pair broke into small fits of laughter. When the giggles and chuckles died down, the pair sighed and looked at each other with smiles.

"You first." Sans offered with a relaxed smile. A good laugh always relieved tension with him, and he couldn't be more thankful for that than he was right then. With a giggle and a nod, the werewolf spoke.

"Ok, thanks. Um, I was going to ask... What's your magic like?" She asked, unsure of how to word her question and not give herself away. The skeleton raised a brow and blinked a couple times. "I mean what can you do with it?" She specified, hoping that cleared up her meaning.

"Oh. Well, you know I can move stuff with it." He remarked, picking up the end of her ponytail with a blue aura and dropping it over her head, causing it to land in her face. With a huff, she flipped it back out of the way and glared playfully at him. "But, I can also do this." He stated, holding out a hand an causing a glowing bone to appear and hover in place before dimming and landing in the palm of his skeletal hand. Celeste stared with a smile, her eyes wide with wonder as she held her hand out to hold the bone. With a chuckle, the bone floated over and gently landed in her outstretched claw, feeling a bit heavier than she was anticipating.

"That's super cool." She said quietly, rotating the bone and examining it closely. Sans couldn't help but smile at her curiosity, and with a smirk, he caused the bone to vanish abruptly, chuckling at the surprised reaction he got. "Hey!" She pouted, crossing her arms and pouting. He couldn't stifle the laugh that erupted from him. Looking at him closely, she noticed his fangs that lined up perfectly when he smiled. You would never tell he had them if he didn't open his mouth enough. She also noticed his lack of tongue that she had seen before at Grillby's. "Hey, where's your tongue? Is that made of magic, too?" She asked with a smirk, causing the skeleton to stop laughing and blink at her. With a small smirk of his own, he cracked open his teeth wide enough for a blue aura to solidify and slip between them. She hadn't noticed before, but the end of the appendage had a small dip on the end. It was forked, but thick and blunt like a normal tongue. She couldn't help the heat that rose to her cheeks at the thought. Sans slipped the tongue back into his mouth with a chuckle, raising a brow at her.

"What's the matter, kid? Skeleton got your tongue?" He smirked, winking at her. "It's alright, I usually get that sort of reaction." He grinned, fighting a laugh at her darkening cheeks. Ah, so he has done this sort of thing before...Or he's a really good flirt.

"Oh? Quite the show-off aren't we?" She teased, raising her brows at him with a smirk, sticking her tongue out through her teeth in a playful manner. The shorter monster just shrugged with a smug grin.

"What can I say? Ladies love magic." He smirked, glancing her over before meeting her yellow-green eyes again. With a scoff and a roll of her eyes, she returned her gaze to the television. "Hey, so um. Can I show you something?" He asked, being very careful with the subject he was about to enter. Intrigued, Celeste nodded and muted the television, turning to face him completely by crossing one leg under herself and letting the other drape off the couch, her hands in her lap like a child watching their favorite show. This made the skeleton chuckle nervously at her attentiveness before he took a deep breath. He hadn't shown anyone but his younger brother his soul before, so this was strange for him. He pressed his hand to his sternum and focussed his magic into extracting his soul. With a gentle magical pull, the blue glowing heart floated through his breast bone and his shirt, moving to rest in his hand. Celeste watched with awe. She had remembered reading briefly back in Toriel's home about monster souls. She just didn't think they would be so...physical. Sans watched her reaction closely, noting how curious she seemed to be. With a very serious expression, he spoke up. "Can I, um... Would you mind if..." He couldn't seem to find the words. With a blink and slow realization, Celeste gave a knowing smile.

"You want to see mine." She smirked, crossing her arms. Sans blushed with embarrassment and placed his should back where it belonged, his cheeks a bright blue. Celeste giggled and raised a brow. "Why?" She asked, genuine curiosity in her emerald orbs. As he put his soul away, she noticed a twinge in her chest, almost like a pull. She brushed it off, though, and watched him with a small smile.

"Well...To be honest, I can usually get a pretty good read on a monster's soul when I meet them." He began to explain. "But with you, I can't quite place it. I've never really gotten the vibe I get when I'm around ya." He narrowed his eyes, looking her over thoroughly, making her uneasy. She had never even seen her own soul before, so she didn't know what to expect. How would he react if he found out she used to be human? Would he hate her? Would he hurt her? Would he...No. He wouldn't. Would he? "I know it's a very personal question, and I won't force ya or anything. I just wanna know who ya are, y'know?" He spoke as if trying to recover from offending her. With a nervous smile, she held up a hand to silence him. Without a word, he placed her hand on her chest and tried to concentrate on her soul. Her very essence. Who she was. Closing her eyes tightly, she began to feel a tug at her being, like someone was removing part of her. As she slowly pulled her hand away from her chest, a bright rose-pink light followed it. It was almost white at the centre, the pink was so pale. Once the light faded a bit, the pink was a bit darker, giving off a rosy glow. She felt so empty inside with her soul in her hands, but she couldn't help but smile down at it. Pink had always been her favorite color, and now she knew why. Sans just stared at the luminescent heart, his eyes wide and the pricks of light smaller than usual. That explained the warm and soothing feeling whenever he was near her. Pink was compassion, love, sweetness, and immaturity. It explained her immature sense of humor and laughter at his bad jokes. It explained her fond expression when she watched Papyrus marvel at her pancakes and request his bedtime story. It explained how her eyes softened when she received a simple 'thank you'. As he examined all of these things, he felt a tug from his soul. Like it wanted to be closer to hers, as if they were magnets being held so close that one could feel the pull. This feeling was an alien feeling to him that made his brow furrow briefly.

"Sans? Is everything alright?" Celeste asked cautiously. What if he knew? What if he could tell? What if-

"Huh? Oh, y-yeah." He smiled, his blush brightening with embarrassment. "It's just, I know your aura now. It all makes sense." He stated, smiling until his brow furrowed again. There was that feeling of uncertainty and anxiety. What was that? He examined the glowing heart more closely, scanning over every inch of it until he found a tiny dark red speck about the size of the tip of a sharpened pencil. He almost didn't notice it until he noticed the dim spot in the glow around the heart. He started to reach a hand out to touch it, but hesitated when she drew it back reflexively. This was her soul. Who she was. She didn't just want to hand that over to anyone...not yet anyway. She just now discovered it herself. With a small smile, the skeleton nodded in understanding. "Heh, sorry, kid. Just, uh...what's that dark spot there?" He asked, pointing it out to her. With squinted eyes, she spotted the little flaw and gave a nervous giggle. She didn't know either, but she had a pretty good idea.

"Oh, that? It's uh, been there since I was little." She lied, hoping he wouldn't pry for answers. "We never really knew what it was, but it never caused any problems, so we just left it alone." She attempted a patchy backstory to seal the deal. With a concentrated look on his face, Sans nodded twice, humming in response. He had never heard of that before, but he also had never seen a compassionate soul before. Sure, other monsters showed compassion, but he never met one who's very soul was composed completely of it. He decided that was the cause of that after feeling of anxiety and uncertainty. Maybe she was self conscious about it? His thoughts were cut short when she went to place her soul back into her chest. He felt like his soul lurched forward, like it wanted to stop her. This made him physically gasp, earning a raised brow from the larger monster next to him.

"Heh, sorry. I just...got this weird feelin'..." He chuckled with embarrassment. This made her eyes widen.

"Did it happen when I put my soul back?" She asked with enthusiasm, her smile widening and her eyes glinting with excitement. This meant she wasn't an oddball if he said yes, which was a relief for her if it meant her past would be easier to hide. Hesitantly, Sans gave a slow nod, his expression confused and curious. "Mine felt a little funny when you put yours back too." She explained, pointing to where a faint glow was still fading on her chest. This made the smaller monster curious. He had never had that happen before, but she felt something like it too? Did monsters get this feeling regularly and he was just late to the party? He had some questions for Alphys later. What she said next almost made him choke on his breath. "Bring your soul back out again."

"W-what?" He asked, his voice wavering slightly. Before anything else was said, her soul was already in her hands, floating lightly and glowing brightly.

"I want to see something." She explained, watching him intently. Hesitantly, he brought his soul back out, the blue glow mixing with the pink to create a purple light about the room where the colors met. The two souls floated in their owners' hands before both monsters felt a pull. The souls were trying to get to one another. The pair let the glowing hearts get closer, inch by inch, until they were only an inch apart. When a sudden flood of warmth and what felt like a tingle rode up their spines, they drew the souls back, placing them both back in their bodies. The two had to catch their breath momentarily before Celeste spoke up. "What...was that?" She asked between breaths. Sans just shook his head.

"I dunno." He answered, his voice a bit shaky. What was that? He hadn't felt anything like that when dealing with souls before. He definitely had something to ask Alphys about tomorrow. The pair just looked around the room before meeting gazes once again. There was that tug in his chest again. But this time he felt a certain urge tug at him as well. She must have felt it too, because he noticed her eyes flick down to his teeth before meeting his eye sockets again. Breathing still a bit labored, they both just stared for what felt like an eternity before...

What's that sound that a rope makes when too much tension is put on it? Oh, right. _Snap._

Without another word, they were all over each other. She leaned down and started placing kisses on his teeth and along his jaw. His hands ran up her sides and back down to rest on her waist. His chest felt tight, like his soul wanted out. He almost had to fight to keep it in his ribcage. He reflexively moved to leave skeleton kisses, which were like little nips, on her neck and collarbone, earning a gasp from her. She was so warm. He always was intrigued by fleshy monsters. It almost made him jealous. Sure, he could feel things, but he was never warm to the touch like this. Dead things never are. As these thoughts ran through his mind, his hands began to wander, moving from her hips to her stomach. Her fur brushed between his fingers as they moved over the soft white of her belly. Slipping his tongue from between his teeth, he ran it over the places he had nipped, savoring the gasp she emitted as he did so. His phalanges reflexively ran down her belly to the hem of her black jean capris, resting there before her eyes widened and she pulled back slightly.

"Uh, Sans...?" She spoke with some concern in her tone, causing him to draw back and look at her with a raised brow. She glanced around and bit her lip; she felt unsure. She didn't want to hurt him. What if he found out she wasn't all monster. Hell, she was hardly monster at all. The only monstrous thing about her was her looks. She had a human soul, she bled, she had organs. She was a human trapped in a monster body. "I...I can't..." She sighed, looking down with a defeated expression. This wouldn't be her first time. That ship sailed years ago when she was a stupid teenager. She just felt like she would be betraying him. She looked back at him, expecting a hurt or insulted reaction, but she was met with his usual grin and soft eyes. Sure, it hurt him a little bit, but he understood. They barely knew each other and this happened kinda suddenly. To be honest, he wasn't sure if he was ready either...okay that might be a lie, but he's somewhat glad she stopped him. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her.

"It's ok." He assured, an easygoing smile on his face as he shrugged. "Sorry, I kinda got a little carried away. Didn't mean to jump your bones." He joked, earning a snort from her. God he loved her laugh. With an exchanged smile, they both decided it would be best if they retired for the evening. After an awkward 'goodnight' from each other, Sans stood and walked up the steps to his room, glancing over the balcony and waving to her one more time before slipping into his room and lightly shutting and locking the door.

 **End note: Wow that was a long one. That's a little treat for being so patient with me and supportive. ;3 This was very fun to write, but I'm so sorry for the tease ;v; Please, please, please leave any suggestions for the next chapter in the reviews and I will do my best to make them happen. I'm also going to start giving shout outs to my reviewers for taking the time to say something about my crappy writing ;w; Thank you all and have a wonderful day!~**


	9. Soul Searching

**Note: I hope last chapter was as satisfying to read as it was for me to write. My chapters are going to start staying around 4,000 words now, so it may take a little while to get them out, unless I get incredibly inspired. Anyways, let's find out what happened with their souls, shall we? :3c**

 **Song that inspired this chapter: Hey, Soul Sister by Train**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Soul Searching**

To say that Sans didn't sleep well would be an understatement. In fact, he hadn't slept at all, which was very unusual for the skeleton. He was a professional sleeper; in fact, he could do it with his eyes closed. Heh. He'd have to remember to crack that joke at Alphys's lab later. Speaking of the scientist, he figured he should shoot her a text and give her a heads up. Pulling out his phone, Sans scrolled to Alphys's contact info and selected 'new message'.

 _hey, al. gonna swing by with a friend later. got some questions for ya._

 _..._

 _O-Ok. U-um. Who is this f-friend?_

 _just a friend, alphys. don't worry, she's nice._

 _O-Ok, if you say so. If you trust them, I trust them I guess. What's the occasion?_

 _...somethin' weird happened, al. tell ya details when we get there. see ya soon._

 _..._

With a click, he flipped his phone shut and placed it back into his hoodie pocket. If anyone could confirm his suspicions, it was Dr. Alphys, the lead royal scientist. The girl had more brains then she let on. With a sigh, the short skeleton opened his bedroom door and peeked out, making sure the monster staying on his couch was decent, or even awake. She was. She was sitting on the sofa with her head propped in her hand and a bored expression on her face, flipping through channels nonchalantly. With a light smile, Sans made his way to the stairs and began to descend them at a leisurely pace. When the she-wolf's ears flicked in his direction, her head soon followed. When she met his eyes, she gave a friendly but awkward smile. What where they supposed to do now?

"Hey." He greeted awkwardly, looking around the room to avoid her eyes. She glanced from the tv to him, giving a small nod.

"Hey." She returned, giving her best smile to cover up the tension in her chest. When their eyes met and locked, it felt like someone touched her soul; a flutter of warmth spread throughout it, sending it aflutter. His soul felt more of a tug in her direction, wanting to be close to her. It almost caused him to step closer to her. If she hadn't spoken up, he probably would have. "What's up, short stack?" She asked with her usual smirk and raised brow. This made him chuckle.

"We're going to see a friend of mine today. She might know what exactly happened with our souls last night." He stated, glancing at what was on the television. Celeste just gave an uneasy giggle.

"Oh, yeah?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "Who is this friend you speak of?" She asked with a giggle, trying to play off her nerves with lighthearted banter. He bought into it and gave a small chuckle.

"Her name's Alphys. She's the head royal scientist down here. Smart girl. We go way back." He explained with a shrug and an easygoing smile as he nodded to the door. "Come on. It's a pretty good walk from here." He smirked, fighting a laugh at her unpleased expression at the mention of a long walk. Opening the front door for her, the small skeleton followed close behind her, locking the front door behind him. The pair walked through Snowdin, farther than Celeste had traversed down here, and entered Waterfall. Words couldn't describe its beauty; glowing streams of cyan water, the luminous echo flowers that Sans showed her, the sparkling gems in the ceiling of the cavern... It was breathtaking. The skeleton couldn't help but smile at her reactions. He was surprised she had never seen this place before, which made him more curious about what her story was. He had never seen her in any of the timelines' resets... So then who was she? How was she here? How had he never met her before? Living through countless resets kinda gives you plenty of time to know everyone who lives down here, and yet he had no clue who she was. His thoughts were interrupted when she stopped to listen to an echo flower. Then he got an idea. With a sly grin, he walked a couple paces ahead and leaned down to the first flower in a set row. He whispered quietly, so only this flower heard him.

"Knock, knock." He smiled, skipping a flower and moving to the next one he saw along the trail. Then he whispered, "Flower." Moving to the last flower alonf the path, he finished his joke before standing and turning to walk back and lead her along his little trail. "Hey, kid. C'mere." He gestured for her to follow, and she stood from her squatting position in front of another flower, speed-walking to catch up to him. "Listen." He smiled, nodding to his flower with a smirk. With a raised brow and a smile, she leaned down and put a big fluffy ear up to the blue flower.

"Knock, knock." It whispered, a familiar deep Brooklyn accented voice emitting from it. With a knowing smile and narrowed eyes, she whispered something to the next flower.

"Who's there?" She whispered, looking to him as he nodded to the flower next to hers. Giggling softly, she scooted over to the next, putting her ear up to it and listening.

"Flower." Came the reply. With a concentrated look, she bit her tongue and tried to figure out the joke before asking her flower.

"Flower who?" She asked, genuinely curious. She hadn't heard this one before. With Sans's expectant eyes on her, she rolled her eyes with a smile and listened to his final flower, brow furrowing in confusion before it answered.

"Flower you doing today, Squeaker?" It chimed, the joy evident in his tone at his own joke. With a stifled giggle, she turned to look at him.

"Really, Sans? That was pretty cheesy." She teased, shaking her head with a grin.

"You're smilin'." He stated with a shrug, his grin widening for emphasis.

"And my name is not Squeaker." She added with sudden realization. This earned a laugh from the shorter monster next to her. With a pout and a playful huff, she rose and the pair continued their walk.

* * *

After what seemed like hours of walking, which in reality was only about half an hour, the pair arrived in Hotland, and boy the name wasn't lying. It was hot. No, it was scorching. Like, where they on the surface of the sun or some shit? What the hell? How could something underground be this hot? Thankfully, they reached Alphys's home, which apparently was a huge lab. Sure, because a huge lab underground makes sense, right? Then again, there was snow underground...and a village... What is up with the world that it would hide these things away?! Sans held his hand up to stop her as he approached the door, giving a knock that must've been a secret knock, because there was a very specific pattern to it. After a few moments, the door cracked open and a shy voice piped from inside.

"Ah, h-hello, Sans." The voice greeted, a bit awkward sounding. "Did you bring your, um, friend?"

"Yep. Celeste, this is Alphys." He gestured for the werewolf to join him at the door. She walked over and gave an awkward smile.

"Hey there. Sans tells me you're quite the brainiac." Celeste chimed, trying to be as relaxed as she normally would be around people. It would be a lot easier if she didn't feel like her life was at stake. The reptilian woman blushed at her words, looking at the ground shyly.

"W-Well, I wouldn't say it like that. B-But yes, I am the lead royal scientist." She giggled awkwardly, rubbing an arm shyly.

"Well, anyone who is into science is a brainiac in my book. I was never too great at it myself; heck, the only science I was remotely interested in was astronomy." The werewolf laughed, hoping to get a smile from the saurian monster. It definitely piqued Sans's interest, earning a surprised look from the skeleton. Her name just made it a coincidence he guessed. She didn't strike him as the astronomical type; then again, he didn't know her that well.

"Ah." Alphys nodded, unsure of how to respond. "W-Well Sans, you said you had questions for me?" She asked, wanting to change the subject. The skeleton's attention was snapped back to the scientist.

"Yup. I think we both want to know a few things." He replied, nodding to the taller monster next to him. With a nod, Alphys let them both inside, shutting the door behind them. Shuffling to get in front of them, she cleared her throat to break the awkward silence. When they arrived in the main room, Celeste took in her surroundings. There was a huge computer monitor, a dashboard with countless buttons and dials, a restroom. It was a classic lab. It reminded her of the hospital that her mother was a surgeon at. Hospitals always made the werewolf nervous, but now she actually had a reason to be anxious.

"S-So, um... W-What did you two need to know?" Alphys interrupted the larger monster's thoughts, drawing attention back to the matter at hand. The pair exchanged a glance before looking back at the scientist.

"Well, it's some soul stuff, Al." Sans explained, rubbing the back of his skull with an awkward smile. That was a new expression. Celeste couldn't help but notice the pink tint on the reptile's cheeks. Souls must be really personal with monsters. Most humans don't pay much mind to theirs.

"Ah, u-um... What kind of soul stuff?" Alphys asked, adjusting her glasses and avoiding eye contact with the she-wolf. Sans and Celeste exchanged looks, Sans looking a bit more embarrassed than the larger monster.

"Well...Watch this." He sighed, giving a nod to Celeste as he brought out the bright blue heart from his ribcage, letting it float in his hand. Celeste blinked a couple times before scrunching her nose and sticking her tongue out in concentration, moving her hand to her chest and channeling her soul into her hand. It was a bit difficult, but when she managed to get a hold on the bright pink heart, she slowly pulled it out of her chest, taking her breath with it. When her soul came into view, Sans felts his own pull in her direction. Alphys watched carefully, her eyes fixed on Sans's soul.

"Um, Celeste? C-Could you, um, p-put your soul back for me?" The scientist asked, her cheeks retaining a pink hue. With a nod, she did as she was told, slowly pushing the pink glowing heart back into the white fur of her chest. As she did this, Sans felt a strong tug from his own soul, making him physically lurch in the direction of the pull. Celeste even found her own putting up some resistance, almost as if it didn't want to go back yet. Alphys watched with wide eyes, making mental note of the souls' behavior.

"T-Thank you both. Um, Sans? C-Can I speak with you a moment?" The reptile asked, glancing from Celeste to him. With an exchanged look with the werewolf, Sans nodded once and placed his soul back where it belonged. As he did this, Celeste placed a claw to her chest, feeling a twinge followed by a tightness. With a look from Alphys that Celeste couldn't quite identify, the pair left the larger monster in the main lab. "We'll just be a moment." Alphys assured before leading Sans into a side room, shutting the door behind them.

* * *

"Ok, Al. What do ya make of that?" Sans asked, sticking his hands in his pockets with a raised brow. The scientist blushed, adjusting her glasses again.

"U-Um, well... What exactly did you feel when that happened?" She asked, walking over to a desk that had a clipboard and paper on it. Sans sighed and thought for a moment before answering her.

"Well...It felt like a pull. Like when ya hold two magnets close enough to feel the pull?" He explained, furrowing his brow as he tried to find the right words. The scientist's cheeks seemed to darken as she took a few notes, and examined some old ones.

"U-Um... This next question is a bit...p-personal. Um...H-Have you two...Uh...Have you...um..." She trailed off, becoming quieter as she spoke. Sans just raised a brow, waiting for the question. The scientist just seemed to blush darker, if that was even possible. "H-Have you two...h-had..." She asked quietly, looking at the skeleton with a sheepish smile. With a look of realization, and a tint of blue to his cheeks, Sans connected the dots.

"No we haven't had sex, Alphys." He chuckled awkwardly, avoiding eye contact with his friend. Alphys got a smirk on her face, raising a brow at the skeleton.

"You don't sound so sure, Sans." She giggled, a blush still betraying her cocky expression. With a smirk of his own, Sans replied.

"Hey, I said we haven't had sex. I didn't say we haven't kissed." He shrugged, closing his eyes lightly with a grin. Alphys's smirk instantly disappeared.

"O-Oh... Well, did the soul stuff happen before that?" She asked, making a note as she waited for his answer. He nodded slowly, his grin returning to it's neutral position. "Um...D-Do you remember back when we worked together? Trying studying monster souls and human souls?" The scientist asked, careful about the touchy subject she was bringing up. With a nostalgic smile, the skeleton nodded.

"We were trying to figure out what types of soul bonds were the strongest and how human souls could keep themselves together while being made up of so many different traits." He answered, starting to follow her logic.

"W-Well, do you remember how some souls bonded?" She asked, a small smile and light blush on her face. With a thoughtful expression, Sans answered.

"Well, some souls seemed to be drawn to each other. They were usually complimentary colors on the color wheel..." He trailed off, trying to remember something. "It was like they..."

"...Completed each other?" She finished for him, her smile growing a bit wider. "Sans...Pink and blue are-"

"-Complimentary colors." He stated with wide eye sockets, the specs of light shrinking in realization. "But not all souls that are complimentary are pulled to each other like that, Al." He sighed, furrowing his brow and trying to make sense of it. "They get along really well, sure. But being magnetized like that?" He asked, frustrated at his lack of retained knowledge.

"W-Well, remember how we noted that the soul knows what the monster needs before the monster knows?" She asked, watching as the skeleton gave her a shocked look. "When two monsters with souls of complimentary colors exhibit certain traits that the other lacks and/or needs, the souls will be drawn to each other to help make the other complete. D-Do you remember what that is called?" She asked, her glee becoming more and more difficult to hide. Then it hit him. How could he have forgotten about this?

"Soul mates." He almost whispered, his cheeks tinted light blue and his eyes wide with surprise. He never thought he would meet his. Being trapped in the Underground has its disadvantages. Not very many options for the perfect partner. Sure, he had a few in the past, but none of them were his perfect match; his missing piece. It also explained the unease he felt that followed the comforting feelings he got when he was around her; she must be anxious and self-conscious around him. It was a known fact that soul mates could feel each other's emotions, and in some rare but strong bond cases they could share the same dreams and thoughts. It was like their beings were two equal parts of one life force. Alphys looked like she was on the verge of exploding with giddy fangirl exclamations. She had never seen two souls that shared this bond except for one other time, and that was years and years ago.

"Ohmygosh!" She blurted, her words running together in a burst of excitement. "I can't even deal with this right now!" She squealed, causing the skeleton to roll his eyes and blush a faint shade of blue. "How did you guys meet?!" She asked frantically, resting her hands on her blushing cheeks. Sans just shrugged.

"She kinda just wandered by one of my sentry stations the other day and we hit it off. This explains why we got along so quickly." He sighed, not able to help the pleasant smile that tugged at the corners of his teeth. "It's weird, though. Sometimes I get this weird feeling of uncertainty or anxiety when I'm around her. I can't explain it other than the whole soul mates situation, which I'm still trying to wrap my skull around..." He trailed off, hardly able to believe what he had discovered.

"M-Maybe if I took a look at her soul? You're most likely getting that feeling because she feels it when around you. Soul mates share those kind of things, y'know." She smiled with sympathy for the werewolf in her eyes. "I also noticed her soul wasn't trying quite as hard to get to yours as your soul was trying to get to hers. It was almost like it was restraining itself, which is very strange..." She pondered, thinking back on what they had shown her earlier. He just nodded slowly, looking at the ground in thought.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. I have some questions for her myself..."

* * *

Celeste sat alone in the main lab area, looking around absent-mindedly at the machines and...anime posters? Huh. She wasn't aware that they had that stuff down here. She was never a huge fan, but she didn't mind it. The sound of a door opening down the hall snapped the werewolf out of her thoughts. Alphys soon emerged from the room, followed by Sans, who was looking slightly blue in the cheeks. What was that all about?

"Um, C-Celeste? C-Could I, um...W-Would you mind if I took a look at your soul again?" The scientist asked, a bit awkward with the situation. With a nod, Celeste brought the pink glowing essence out once again, cradling it gently in her palms. Clearing her throat and adjusting her glasses, the yellow dinosaur walked over and took the soul gently in her claws, observing it closely. Celeste could practically feel the scrutinizing eyes of the scientist raking over her very being, examining who she was to the very core. It was unsettling, considering she barely knew the scientist and the werewolf had a secret she had been harboring since day one. If anyone was going to find out, it would be Alphys. The smaller monster brought the soul over to her computer, bringing what looked like a small wire with a suction cup on the end of it up to the pink wisp of light. The scientist could feel the discomfort radiating from the soul. "D-Don't worry. It won't hurt. This is just going to check your magic levels and make sure everything is in balance with your soul. It won't take long." Alphys assured with a nervous smile. Wait, did she just say magic levels? Uh oh...

 **Note: CLIFF HANGER!**

 **I'm so sorry / I just felt it appropriate to break it up at this point. Hopefully I** **explained the whole "soul mates" thing clearly. I looked into the psychology of colors to write this and to get a better understanding. I didn't even realize their souls complimented each other so well until I did some digging. The blue gives the pink strength and stability, balancing out the anxiety that someone with a pink soul often suffers with, whereas the love and compassion of the pink balances out the frigidity and reserved nature of the blue. I just thought it was very interesting and it worked out really well for these two. ^^ The more you know~ Anyways, I hope this chapter wasn't too choppy and rushed and I really hope I explained my thinking clearly. Please, feel free to leave reviews! I love reading what you guys have to say! ^^**


	10. That Thing about Books and Covers

**Note: I am so sorry for that cliff hanger, but I found it was the only way to keep it evenly separated without last chapter being like a billion words long. ^^' Anyways, here is the next chapter. I hope you're not disappointed. 0/0' Also there is mention of death and some pretty dark stuff, so...Be warned.**

 **Chapter 10**

 **That Thing about Books and Covers**

Did she say...magic? Oh shit...ohshitohshitohshitoh-

"Celeste? A-Are you ok?" Came the shaky voice of the small reptilian scientist, but to Celeste it was muffled and fuzzy. The room seemed to be spinning and...was it hot in here? Sweat started forming on her brow and the back of her neck. After a second that seemed to last forever, the werewolf finally brought herself to reply.

"Huh? OH! Yeah, I'm f-fine. Heh." She replied, trying to keep her voice steady. A feeling of anxiety and what felt like fear hit Sans like a truck as those words were spoken. She was lying. "Doctors always make me nervous." She joked with a nervous giggle, hoping that explanation was enough. She had to swallow a lump in her throat when she felt black sockets raking over her. When she glanced at Sans, he wasn't looking at her, but at her soul. Uh oh...What if he knows? He looked dead serious...no pun intended.

"Oh, well that's natural for most. Everyone is afraid of s-something, right?" Alphys smiled, glancing down at the pink soul in her claws. The saurian scientist began to make her way closer to the monitor of the machine, still holding the cord of the attachment-thingy in her fingers. When she got about 10 feet away, Celeste felt a pull, like she had to take a couple steps before the pulling stopped. Sans noticed her movement and glanced at Alphys.

"Easy there, Al. Don't yank her soul away from her." Sans chuckled, eyeing the werewolf for any signs of what is causing her to be so rattled.

"O-Oh, sorry!" She said a bit louder than she wanted, blushing with embarrassment. Celeste just gave a nod and a smile, albeit a nervous smile. "I haven't handled or dealt with souls in a long time, s-so I sometimes forget they can't go too far from their owners. If at any time you feel pain, let me know right away, o-ok?" Alphys asked with a nervous smile of her own. So she hasn't done this in a long time...great. Celeste just gave a nervous smile and a thumbs-up, hoping she wouldn't have to do that. "A-Alright, this m-might feel a bit strange. I'm going to take a small sample of your soul's energy and run it through my analyzer. It will take about an hour to get a full analysis, s-so um, m-make yourself comfortable." The dinosaur monster gave a sheepish smile before attaching the wire to the soul. The werewolf inhaled sharply at the contact. Souls are really sensitive... Then she felt weaker all of a sudden, like the life was being sucked out of her. Oh, right...it was. After a moment, the sensation ebbed and Alphys returned her soul to her chest where it belonged. Sans just watched carefully, observing the werewolf. She was very intriguing; he had no idea where she even came from. He had never seen her in any of the resets, yet here she was. And those waves of anxiety he feels whenever she is asked about where she lives made him wonder even more. Werewolves weren't unheard of in the Underground; heck, there is one that throws the ice blocks in Snowdin, but he would remember a face like hers. Cream and white fur with a band of dark brown freckles across her face, a raspberry nose at the end of her muzzle, her charming smile, the greenest eyes he'd ever seen...

Sans shook his head slightly, clearing those thoughts. Where did that come from? A warm flutter raking through his soul gave him his answer. _I'm never gonna get used to that..._ He thought with a silent sigh, returning his eye lights to the mystery monster in front of him. Souls were very intimate things, and monsters usually kept their souls to themselves, especially Sans. He had never even thought about showing his soul to anyone before she came along, and now he discovers that their souls are connected? He still couldn't quite wrap his skull around that. He never thought he's live to meet his soul mate, and yet here she was. The thought sent another surge of warmth through his soul, causing a smile to tug at the corners of his mouth. When she glanced over at him and locked eyes, he thought his soul would jump out of his ribcage and drag him over to her. _What's wrong with me?_ He sighed again, a bit more audibly this time and causing the other two monsters to look over at him. He just gave a lazy smile, causing Alphys so smile sheepishly and return her attention to the machine. Celeste held her stare, though, her smile noticeably smaller than before. She looked...pensive.

"See somethin' ya like, Squeaker?" He asked with an amused smirk. A blush crept onto her cheeks as her eyes narrowed, glaring at him playfully. Alphys watched the exchange with a knowing smirk in Sans's direction. With a wink and a shrug, he caught Alphys's look. It wasn't long before he felt his cheeks heat up ever so slightly. Then his eye lights roamed back to the werewolf sitting next to the scientist. She was watching the screen with intrigue, her ears pointed and her face holding a concentrated expression. Then he had to wonder...Does she know about their connection? It wasn't terribly strong, considering they haven't 'bonded' yet...And the thought made his face heat up a bit more. He flipped his hood up to cover it, his eyes darting around the room in an attempt to distract himself.

Bonding was the most intimate activity two monsters could partake in. When two monsters bond, their souls come together, intertwining their magic like a ribbon tied beautifully around a present. The more masculine soul's magic would 'tie' itself around the feminine energy of its partner's soul, holding them close enough to fuse and bond, sharing strong pulses of magic in sync with each other. Towards the end of the session, the souls would fuse into each other slightly and share a very strong pulse of magic with each other, their magic running through their partner's soul. Essentially, they shared their magic. Since monsters where made up of magic, this was like sharing a part of you with your partner. If two monsters were bonded, other monsters could see the shared magic in the soul of the pair (like wedding rings are a physical sign of marriage for humans). Now, monsters can have sex, but bonding is more intimate and special.

A loud rumble that came from Celeste's general direction caused the other two monsters to turn and look at her in surprise. With a sheepish smile, she scratched the back of her head.

"Uh, I may or may not be a little bit hungry." She giggled, her cheeks rose pink with embarrassment.

"O-Oh! I have some instant noodles at my desk. I'll go h-heat them up for you." Alphys stated with a smile as she speed-walked up some stairs before Celeste could get a word in, leaving the pair in the lab area. The atmosphere was awkward for Sans, as his soul was thrumming a bit harder and making him feel like he should step a bit closer to her. With a sigh, he took a few lazy steps of to where she was sitting, his hands firmly in his jacket pockets. Celeste glanced at him with a raised brow, but brushed it off and returned her eyes to the monitor screen, watching the many numbers and colors blink on and off screen. He stopped when he stood next to her, looking up at the screen along with her. He could tell she was a little weaker than usual, seeing as part of her soul's energy was currently in the machine in front of them. He started to get the feeling of something akin to nausea and lightheadedness, and looked over at her with some concern.

"Ya holdin' up alright, Squeaker?" He asked with a small smile. She turned her head a bit quicker than she intended, and her eyes were a bit wide as if in surprise.

"Hm? Oh, yeah I'm good." She smiled, glancing back to the screen for a quick moment before meeting those little white lights of his eyes again. Why did they always look like they were staring right into her soul? As the two held eye contact, Celeste felt small feint flutters of warmth in her chest. She looked down at where the sensation was emanating from, and noticed a feint light pink glow. Sans noticed, and immediately looked down at his own chest, where a slightly brighter blue glow was shining under his t-shirt. His cheeks involuntarily heated once again, turning a lovely shade of blue. Clearing his throat, the shorter monster decided to take a couple lazy steps over to another seat, putting just enough distance between them to cause their souls to dim back down. "So, did Alphys tell you what happened with our souls yesterday?" She asked, looking around at the lab before her eyes returned to the skeleton. Sans felt sweat starting to form on his brow as he felt her gaze resting on him. So she didn't know. He can avoid this talk. Think of something.

"Uh, well our souls are complimentary colors. So we get along naturally and our souls are closer than they would be with other colored souls." He only gave half of the explanation, hoping she didn't press further about the souls pulling to each other.

"Ohhhh." She drawled out, her eyes widening in wonder. "That makes a lot of sense." She sighed, nodding to herself. "But why do they pull together like opposite ends of a magnet?" She asked, ears quirking to one side as she furrowed her brow at him in confusion. Shit.

"Uh, w-we're not sure about that one." He shrugged with a strained smile, sweat accumulating on his brow bone. She gave a brief nod and a hum, her brow remaining furrowed as the remained in thought. _Ya gotta tell her sometime, asshole._ His conscience sighed at him, causing him to glare at nothing in particular and exhale heavily out his nasal cavity.

* * *

An hour sure does fly by when you're waiting for test results...Sarcasm intended. Time seemed to slow down for an hour as the trio waited for the analysis to finish. Alphys printed the results and read them over carefully, her brow knitting together as she studied the paper. What she read made her stomach drop:

ANALYSIS

Soul Type: HUMAN

Color: Pink (COMPASSION)

Magic: HEALING AURA (No magical attacks)

UNIDENTIFIED MAGIC ESSENCE

Source: WEREWOLF BITE

Location: LEFT SHOULDER

The meek scientist must've turned a whole shade paler than her usual orange-yellow complexion, because the other two were looking at her with concern.

"Ya alright there, Al? Ya look like you've seen a ghost." Sans joked with a half-chuckle, a bit concerned as to what she found. A strong wave of anxiety rippled through his soul, and it wasn't his own. Glancing over at Celeste, who was staring at Alphys with alert eyes and some sweat on her brow, he walked over to the scientist to read the results for himself. Taking the paper from the saurian, he began to glance over the words printed there. Alphys just met Celeste's eyes with an equally-alert stare of her own.

"Y-You have a...h-human s-soul?" Alphys asked carefully, her claws rubbing together anxiously as she spoke. Celeste just swallowed a lump in her throat. Sans just stared at the paper, not quite able to fathom what he just learned. A human soul? That would explain the strange feeling he had about her when they first met. He knew something didn't sit right with him, and here it was. She was...human? He glanced up at her, the lights in his eyes dimmed so that they were barely visible, and his smile tight and forced, menacingly.

"You lied to me." Those words sent shivers of the worst variety up Celeste's spine. The room suddenly felt a lot colder, and the air seemed so thick that one could cut through it with a knife. She had to swallow another lump that found itself in her throat and her breathing became shallow and rapid. She could practically feel the anger and disappointment radiating from him. Her soul felt heavy and dim, and her mind was screaming for her to run. Alphys could sense the tension, and decided to step in before either of them did something they regretted.

"Um, S-Sans? C-Can I talk to you for a m-minute?" She asked, gesturing to the same room they talked in previously. He just looked over at her, then with a glance back at Celeste, he nodded hesitantly. "W-We'll be right back, ok?" She asked with a nervous smile. Celeste just gave a quick nod, her yellow-green eyes not leaving the pair as they disappeared through the lab doors, which Sans had closed rather loudly behind him.

* * *

Alphys flinched as he let the heavy door slam shut, watching him as he paced a few times.

"Human...I should've known." He grumbled under his breath as he paced, running a hand over the back of his skull. Why was he so worked up? He usually was pretty chill in situations like this. What made this so different than when the kid comes through? "She lied to me." Oh yeah, that was it. She lied to his face. He kinda had the gut feeling something was up, but he didn't think it was this serious. She has a human soul. Asgore wants a human soul...And he has to kill to get it. Despite the situation, Alphys felt compelled to speak.

"S-She's...you two are, um..." She sighed and mustered as much courage as she could. "You two are soul mates." She stated, her expression more determined than it's ever been. This snapped Sans's attention to her, eye sockets wide with surprise at her tone. She was right, which made him more upset.

"She **lied** to me, Alphys. And on top of that, she ain't even a monster." He replied, his tone firm and a bit angry, which is unusual coming from him. He rarely got angry, or at least he rarely let it show like this. "You know how I feel about humans, Al." He said in a low tone, a bit of sadness to his voice. "They think they can do whatever and...not face consequences." He said, his voice dropping off at those last words. Those words gave him bad memories. Alphys sighed and became more anxious again.

"Sans." She called softly, causing him to look over at her. "Think about h-her situation. She's scared." She argued, her voice more soft and sad now as she thought on the werewolf's situation. Alphys never agreed with killing humans to collect their souls; she always sought the scientific approach. Plus, this human's soul was mostly comprised of pure compassion, which is rare. "Trust me, Sans. You don't want to lose your soul mate. You can be upset with her for lying all you want but we need to keep this secret for n-now." Alphys spoke quietly, looking at him with desperation. "You know what Undyne will do if she finds out about her." She warned, looking over at the wall with a distant stare. Sans pinched where the bridge of his nose would be if he had one, sighing heavily in frustration. The thing about having a soul comprised of integrity: you HATE lying.

"Alphys..." He sighed, not moving his head from where it rested in his hand. "You know me."

"I know, b-but you two have a special connection. Do you know h-how rare that is these days?" She asked, watching him closely for a reaction. When he just looked at the floor, she sighed. "Wait here a second." She stated, walking into an adjacent room. The skeleton left in the room sighed again, running his hands down his face. A few moments later, the scientist returned with an old worn book in her claws. He raised a brow at her as she held it out for him.

"A book?" He inquired, glancing from her to the book several times before taking it in his boney hands.

"J-Just read the marked passages." She stated before walking back into the room she got the book from, closing the door lightly behind her. With a confused expression, he opened the book to the first marked page. The first thing he noticed was that it was a journal entry. This was someone's personal journal. Sitting down, he went on to read the passage. It was a monster talking about his soul mate. This must have been from years and years ago...around the time of the war. The writing was faded and some words were almost completely worn away. He read about how close he was bonded to his partner, how they had full mental and emotional connection. But the next passage that was marked got his full attention. This was definitely a war-time journal, because this next marked passage was heartbreaking.

' _They killed her. They took her away right in front of me and watched me suffer. Do you know how that feels? To have your soul mate ripped out of your life right in front of you? Do you have any idea what that's like? Let me tell you to the best of my ability. It feels like your soul is_ _physically being torn in half; like your very being is being ripped in two in the most painful way possible. And you want to know the worst part? They didn't kill me after they did it. They kept me alive to suffer with a shattered soul. If you are ever fortunate enough to find your soul mate, you make sure that you don't let ANYTHING take them away from you. They are the most precious thing that with ever be a part of your life. Cherish them every day and never let them forget how much you love them, because one day you might not get the chance.'_

By the time he got to the end of the entry, he had to fight back the emotions. When a loud and desperate banging sounded from the door, his head snapped up with wide eye sockets.

"Yeah, come in." He called, his voice a bit shaken. Before he even finished his sentence, the door swung open with Alphys in the doorway.

"Celeste is g-gone!"

 **Note: I hope this chapter wasn't too sporadic. Just tried explaining some of my soul logic and give a little bit of a deeper insight into what I think soul bonding and soul mates are. Let me know if I need to expand bit more on that, but I hope I explained soul stuff a bit better here. Also, Celeste's magic dilemma will be explained in the next chapter as well. Sorry for the cliffhanger! ^/^'**


	11. UPDATE: RE-WRITE

**Hey guys. This story has gotten so many views, but I feel unsatisfied with how it's progressed... I have some new ideas that would make the story more probable and easier to follow and read. The characters won't change and neither will Celeste's werewolf dilemma. It will just be a different approach to the story. I plan to have her meet the gang AFTER a pacifist route when they're all on the surface. It would just be more probable that she meets them that way instead of the "falling down the hole" cliche. Let me know in the reviews what you guys think and I'll get started with the re-write in a few days depending on feedback. ^^ Thanks guys, stay awesome! 3**

 **-The Raven**


End file.
